A Nine Day Wonder
by Sombraline
Summary: Loki usurpe le trône d'Odin. Tony s'en est rendu compte. Il le convainc de lui apprendre la magie en échange son silence. Loki consent à faire de son mieux pour lui donner un cours en neuf jours. De toute façon, un mortel ne pourra pas davantage l'agacer que son frère, en manque d'occupations, ne le fait déjà. Frostiron et relation fraternelle entre Thor et Loki


**Ce OS était supposé faire une dizaine de page maximum et me sortir une ou deux des idées que j'avais en tête depuis trop longtemps. À la place, j'ai passé une semaine à fixer avec désespoir le nombre de pages grandir et grandir encore. Ne devenez pas écrivain, les personnages fictifs vont dévorer votre âme et prendre le contrôle de vos vies.**

**Sur une autre note, mes autres écrits ne sont pas oubliés. Sérieux. Promis. **

**Ceci étant dit, voici un petit lexique des références vikings/asgardiennes que j'ai utilisées dans le texte. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié!**

**_Eldhúsfífl _**est une insulte en vieil islandais, qui signifiait à la base « idiot de foyer ». Il faut y comprendre qu'on parle d'une personne qui ne fait rien de ses journées, qui reste près du feu de foyer.

_**Argr**_est la forme adjectivale de ergi, soit un terme de vieux norrois désignant un homme pleutre, effeminé ou lâche. Je ne garantis toutefois pas la qualité grammaticale de ces deux mots mis ensembles pour faire une insulte. Si l'un d'entre vous parle le vieux norrois/vieil islandais ou connait un individu qui voyage dans le temps, merci de m'en informer.

Les **_Einherjars_** sont les gardes royaux du palais d'Asgard.

Le _**Seidr**_ est un autre nom pour la magie.

_**Brodir**_ signifie frère.

**_Hlidskjalf_** (je sais, ça a l'air d'une faute de frappe improbable) est le trône magique d'Odin. Il est dit que celui qui est assis dessus peut observer les mondes, de la même manière qu'Odin. J'ose présumer que c'est ainsi que Loki pouvait voir Thor et l'entendre lui parler à la fin du premier film. **_Gungir_** est la lance badass qui semble faire office de sceptre pour désigner le roi d'Asgard.

Finalement, le _**Althing**_ ou **_Thing_** était plus ou moins le parlement législatif des vikings. Les hommes libres, les Jarls, y avaient droit de parole pour discuter des problèmes de leur communauté. J'ai supposé que, puisque Yggdrasil est gouverné par Asgard, ils doivent avoir instauré un système politique similaire avec leurs partenaires.

**Autre note : En dépit de mon grand intérêt pour les divers univers de Marvel, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'apprendre par cœur tout ce qui a jamais été dit et fait par rapport à divers éléments que j'utilise dans cette histoire. Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que les grands manitous ont prévus de faire à ce sujet dans MCU, aussi, je me suis contentée de créer ma propre ligne d'univers (ouhla, ça a l'air gros, dit comme ça. Vous en faites pas, c'est une petite histoire tranquilloute). Aussi, ne croyez pas que les Alfrs ou les Elfes ou Dolgthvari Onar soient des sujets à rechercher, c'est juste moi qui m'amuse. **

**Dernière note : Cette fic a lieu après Avengers, Iron Man 3 et Thor 2. Toutefois, les événements de Captain America 3 et des épisodes de Agents of SHIELD suivants ne sont pas pris en compte (pas de spoilers!), et Tony a toujours son réacteur et ses armures parce que d'abord non mais hein.**

* * *

Thor n'avait virtuellement aucun sens des perceptions quant aux caractères des gens autour de lui.

Telle était la réflexion que se faisait Loki alors qu'il observait son frère à distance, le sourcil levé dans une excuse de perplexité devant la vision plutôt pathétique qu'offrait le prince héritier d'Asgard à ses amis humains. Les yeux baissés sur le sol, la voix légèrement brisée, Thor ne paraissait guère conscient de la réaction que ses propos avaient inspirée à son public.

-Mon frère fut plus brave que nombre de guerriers d'Asgard quand il a emporté un adversaire des plus vils avec lui pour Helheim. En dépit de toutes nos querelles, je me dois de ne pas laisser entendre que Loki soit mort sans honorer son propre nom.

Loki n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus pénible, d'entendre le récit de sa propre mort de nouveau, toujours dans les talents lyriques de Thor, parlant d'honneur inexistant et de bravoure qu'il était seul à imaginer, ou de voir le petit groupe de mortels échanger des coups d'œil sous-entendant très largement ce qu'ils pensaient de la question, sans que Thor ne paraisse rien en remarquer.

-Je sais que les plaies laissées par mon frère en votre planète sont encore béantes, poursuivait-il, et qu'il serait déraisonnable de demander votre pardon en son nom, mais je-

-Une minute, une minute, interrompit le Moineau, levant une main qui parvint enfin à capter l'attention de Thor pour le faire taire. Il est _vraiment_ mort, alors? Mort et enterré? Pour de bon, cette fois-ci?

Quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable s'écoulèrent dans la pièce, pendant lesquels quelques-uns firent les gros yeux à Barton, qui ne s'en offusqua pas, les yeux rivés sur Thor. Les agents du SHIELD qui étaient également rassemblés dans la pièce, eux, ne changèrent pas leur posture, regardant attentivement Thor en attente de sa réponse. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été, comme Barton, au service du Tesseract; une petite partie de l'esprit de Loki se demandait comment ils réagiraient en réalisant qui l'agent anonyme qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué en entrant dans la salle de réunion était en vérité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds alors que le silence, quelque peu tendu, demeurait, comme s'il était lui-même mis mal à l'aise par l'attente.

-Eh bien? S'enquit Fury, le directeur, sans grande délicatesse. Loki a prétendu à sa propre mort une première fois. Barton n'a pas tort. Quelles preuves avons-nous cette fois-ci?

-Il n'est pas dans les coutumes de mon peuple de mettre en terre nos morts, répondit finalement Thor, ses mâchoires tendues dans un effort visible pour demeurer civil avec l'archer. Mais j'ai vu mon frère mourir devant moi de la plaie infligée par les armes des Elfes, Clint. Mon père m'a confirmé que son corps avait été retrouvé par les Einherjars du palais là où je l'avais laissé dans le monde obscur, et brûlé avant mon retour à Asgard. Il est bel et bien mort, oui.

L'amertume dans le ton de voix de son frère fit plisser les yeux à Loki, suspicieux et confus. Il n'y en avait certainement eu aucune trace lorsque Thor avait appris la nouvelle d'« Odin ».

À vrai dire, et depuis le début de la « réunion » que Thor avait demandé à voir organisée pour annoncer à ses camarades humains la nouvelle de son décès, le blond ne faisait que contredire la plupart de ses propos précédents. Loki s'était certes glissé dans la salle, discrètement, dans le but de voir comment Thor rapporterait les événements à quelqu'un d'autre que son père, mais il ne comprenait pas les raisons des changements de propos de son frère.

Les mortels, eux, paraissaient se contenter de la réponse de leur ami. Barton, particulièrement, hocha la tête avec ce qui semblait être de la satisfaction, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Une demi-seconde, s'il te plait, Puissant et Chevelu, demanda Stark en levant à son tour une main, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui comme pour blâmer ses camarades mortels de ne pas penser à la question d'eux-mêmes. Hulk a massacré mon plancher de béton à coups de Loki, on est d'accord? Et il s'est relevé avec trois bleus et les cheveux poussiéreux. Ce que tu nous dis là, c'est qu'un Legolas des ténèbres a réussi à le tuer en un coup, comme ça, sans espoirs de rémission? On peut m'expliquer? Les Elfes Noirs ont des arcs magiques spéciaux anti-Asgardiens?

Loki put voir Banner, à ses côtés, grimacer légèrement de malaise à la mention de ce que son monstrueux alter-ego avait fait durant la bataille de New York. Brièvement, il se demanda si la culpabilité concernait ses os fracassés, vite guéris mais non moins douloureux, quoiqu'en dise l'ingénieur mortel, le plancher maltraité, ou les sentiments de Thor. Celui-ci avait effectivement serré les doigts sur son marteau nerveusement.

-Les Elfes Noirs sont des créatures anciennes que mon grand-père croyait avoir éradiquées d'Yggdrasil à jamais, déclara-t-il après un moment. Ils possèdent des armes que les Asgardiens n'ont jamais su contrer. Loki n'est plus une menace pour la Terre. C'est tout ce qu'il vous est nécessaire de savoir.

-Effectivement, déclara Rogers, la voix suffisamment forte pour étouffer le début de question que Stark avait une fois de plus commencé à formuler. Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Thor. Merci de nous avoir prévenus, Thor, et mes condoléances pour ta mère et ton frère.

Thor regarda l'humain du coin de l'œil pour quelques instants, peut-être plus longtemps que nécessaire. Rogers se tenait droit, le menton haut, les yeux dignes. Loki se demanda si la même pensée était présente dans l'esprit de son frère et dans le sien.

-Si vous êtes bien rassuré quant au sort de Loki, je pense que nous pouvons mettre fin à cette discussion, déclara finalement le dieu du tonnerre, en détournant les yeux du soldat. Je vous remercie de votre attention et de votre rapidité à répondre à mon appel, amis.

Et sans un mot ou une formule de politesse de plus, il salua Fury d'un signe de tête, avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

Et ainsi Loki mourait-il pour de bon, ses funérailles inexistantes terminées et la nouvelle de sa disparition rapportée aux derniers qui pourraient s'en préoccuper.

Deux fois mort, et à peine quelques mots pour conclure sa vie. Il en rirait sans doute jusqu'à en pleurer pour les siècles à venir. La fin épique de Loki d'Asgard, telle qu'elle aurait été s'il avait véritablement succombé au poison et à la plaie infligée par l'Elfe maudit. Un vieux roi sénile et une troupe de guerriers mal assortis prévenus et rassurés de son décès, et son nom laissé à l'oubli. Et Thor dont ni les yeux, ni la voix n'avaient trahi autre chose que son indifférence, ni la première, ni la seconde fois qu'il avait annoncé son décès.

Au final, Thanos avait eu raison sur bien des aspects.

Sous son apparence d'emprunt, celle d'un jeune humain en uniforme du SHIELD, blond, musclé, se fondant aisément dans le décor, Loki observa Thor alors que celui-ci passait devant lui pour sortir de la pièce. Il ne portait que ses cuirs de monte, sans cape et sans armure, une adaptation relative entre Asgard et la Terre. Son humaine le dressait bien.

Il se sentait jaloux. Dégoûté et jaloux. Il avait protégé Jane Foster, pour Thor et pour sa mère, qui avait défendu la mortelle dans ses dernières minutes. Et à présent, Thor et elle vivaient calmement sur Midgard, ensembles, loin de quelconques soucis.

Et Thor ne regrettait nullement sa mort. Celle de Frigga, sans doute. Mais la sienne? Il avait après tout déclaré lui-même qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son frère.

-Pardonnez-moi, lança-t-il, sa voix claire et emprunte d'un accent New Yorkais parfaitement imité. Thor interrompit son mouvement, et les autres mortels tournèrent les yeux vers lui alors qu'il se redressait du mur sur lequel il avait jusque alors été appuyé. Devrais-je offrir mes condoléances, monsieur? Vous n'avez pas l'air trop affecté, j'ai du mal à savoir si ce serait bien approprié.

Thor se figea de nouveau, ses yeux bleus couleur de tempête rencontrant les siens, vert vif. Le seul de ses traits qu'il ne métamorphosait jamais, simplement parce qu'il en était incapable. Mais Thor n'avait jamais reconnu les signes de la magie de son frère, et ne releva pas davantage l'indice aujourd'hui. Bien sûr.

-Vous n'auriez eu aucune chance de sauver Loki quoi qu'il se fût passé, déclara-t-il avec une certaine froideur. Vos excuses n'ont pas lieu d'être. Sur ce, ajouta-t-il, jetant une fois de plus un regard à ses collègues humains, je vous souhaite-

-Votre nom, agent?

Loki tourna brièvement les yeux vers Fury, dont l'œil unique était posé sur lui, suspicieux. Il releva le menton avec calme, levant un sourcil comme s'il était à demi perplexe et à demi insulté par la question.

-Agent Garm, monsieur. Pourquoi?

-Vous avez votre badge, Agent Garm? S'enquit le mortel, clairement peu convaincu.

Loki le maudit, lui et les sept prochaines générations de sa famille. Il était à moitié tenté de se téléporter pour Asgard à l'instant. Mais il se contenta de présenter à l'humain une mine ahurie, regardant autour de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Thor secouer la tête et quitter la pièce.

-C'est une blague? J'ai fini ma journée, directeur. Je serais déjà chez moi si l'Aesir n'avait pas tenu à rassembler tous les anciens sous-fifres de son frère pour nous annoncer sa mort. Merci pour votre considération, mais je vais vous laisser parler avec vos monstres de foire et rentrer à mon appartement. Passez une bonne fin de journée, renifla-t-il, quittant à son tour la pièce d'un pas rapide, avec l'intention ferme de repartir pour Asgard dès qu'il aurait mis le pied dans le couloir adjacent.

Damnés soient les humains et leur obsession maniaque pour l'identification. La garde royale d'Asgard était presque faite pour être infiltrée, comparativement, uniquement reconnaissable à leur casque et à leur lance.

Il grinça des dents lorsque Romanoff apparut devant lui, lui bloquant efficacement le passage vers la porte. Il balaya du regard autour de lui et constata que les mortels, les quelques agents et les Avengers, fronçaient légèrement les sourcils sans paraître certains de comprendre.

Aux nombres d'identités alternatives que Loki possédait et était parvenu sans mal à faire vivre à travers les Neuf Royaumes depuis des siècles, qu'il échoue une si misérable prestation pour une question dont la réponse n'aurait pas dû l'affecter était véritablement pitoyable.

Il soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Fury, se demandant vaguement quoi faire pour quitter l'endroit avec le moins d'efforts possibles. Peu inspiré, il finit, après une demi-seconde de réflexion, par se métamorphoser en Chitauri, découvrant les crocs pour siffler en direction de Fury. Ses agents reculèrent rapidement, évidemment surpris par la transformation. Loki admira mentalement la vitesse de Romanoff, qui avait tiré ses pistolets de sa ceinture en un instant, mais ne lui laissa guère le temps de gaspiller ses balles, se téléportant dans la seconde suivante derrière ce qu'il avait estimé être une porte de sortie à une distance raisonnable, menant à de discrets escaliers de services, pour se retransformer et ne pas apparaître sur le trône dans une apparence compromettante.

_Évidemment_, ce devait être la porte que Thor venait de passer pour partir. Évidemment, l'imbécile blond ne pouvait employer les ascenseurs menant aux grandes portes de devant.

Thor parut aussi surpris que lui par son apparition, se figeant deux marches plus bas. Pour une brève seconde, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans les yeux, et Loki eut l'occasion de craindre et d'espérer que Thor ne l'ait reconnu. Puis, celui-ci serra les dents, lança un cri de guerre, leva son marteau de façon menaçante, et Loki se téléporta de nouveau, jurant entre les crocs noirs et froids du Chitauri. Il avait visé plus efficacement, cette fois, réapparaissant dans un entrepôt d'armes vide, et observant suspicieusement les caisses inanimées pendant quelques instants avant de se détendre. À l'étage supérieur, il lui semblait entendre une sirène d'alarme.

Il passa une main sur son visage, soulagé, et se téléporta de nouveau, regrettant amèrement sa stupide visite sur Terre. Comme s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit à en espérer.

Lorsqu'il reprit la place d'Odin, personne à Asgard n'avait rien remarqué de son remplacement temporaire par un clone. Il avait toujours à déterminer s'il était davantage hilarant ou ridicule que même un faux imposteur n'alarme absolument personne dans le château.

Là où les Trois Guerriers ou Sif auraient émis un reniflement dédaigneux devant la lâcheté de Loki, ils s'inclinaient poliment devant la sagesse d'Odin; lorsqu'ils se seraient moqués de ses tours de jeune fille, ils parlaient avec respect des pouvoirs remarquables du vieux roi, et ainsi de suite. Depuis qu'il était assis sur le trône, il était attentif à ne pas éveiller de soupçons en s'assurant de prendre ses décisions lentement, discrètement. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser des indices, des provocations, comme pour laisser savoir qui était véritablement au pouvoir.

Dans les deux cas, l'effort était inutile. Les nobles, les gardes, les conseillers, les souverains étrangers -personne ne remarquait quoi que ce soit. Odin était le Père-de-Tout (sauf le sien), le roi d'Asgard, infaillible. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier- il avait toujours raison, simplement, et toutes ses actions étaient justifiées.

Le premier règne de Loki sur ce trône, celui qui avait été légitime, avait été une blague, pour lui et pour ses sujets. Gungir, la marque du pouvoir des Rois d'Asgard, avait été placée dans ses mains dans les formes, lui donnant le statut de souverain supposément indiscuté; c'était à peine si les trois Guerriers avaient pu se retenir de lui rire au nez, et le conseil avait simplement vaqué à ses propres occupations sans jamais lui adresser la parole, comme s'ils attendaient patiemment le retour de Thor ou d'Odin, sans plus. Personne ne l'avait jamais considéré comme digne du trône. Pas lui, pas le petit frère de Thor, le prince aux capacités aussi inadaptées à Asgard que son apparence ridicule ou ses goûts de femme...

Cette fois-ci, tout Asgard était prêt à baisser les yeux et à obéir aveuglément au premier signe de sa part, sans poser de question sur quoi que ce soit, parce que personne ne questionnait Odin.

Vraiment, il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux cas était le plus ridicule.

Il passa une main sur son visage, ses doigts s'attardant sur le cache-œil doré à regret. Il secoua la tête et regarda la salle presque vide, en dehors des deux sorciers et du maçon qui s'affairaient à réparer les piliers.

Asgard se remettait sans s'inquiéter des attaques de Malekith et de la perte des trois quarts de la famille royale. Tant que les choses demeuraient stables au royaume éternel, pourquoi donc remettre les choses en question? Loki était presque déçu du calme indifférent de « son » peuple.

Il se leva du trône, récupérant Gungir pour marcher hors de la pièce, l'esprit trop occupé pour remarquer la façon dont les ouvriers s'inclinèrent profondément sur son passage. Il ne devait plus retourner sur Midgard, il en prenait conscience. Suivre Thor ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'était quelques ennuis, un marteau de guerre qui lui broierait éventuellement quelques os et davantage encore d'agitation. L'indifférence complète et manifeste de Thor à son sort l'exaspérait et le rendait nerveux à la fois, et l'incident d'aujourd'hui prouvait bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réagir.

Or, il ne pouvait se permettre de causer quelque problème que ce soit qui le ferait quitter le trône et le ramènerait à sa cellule.

D'abord, parce qu'il y deviendrait fou.

Ensuite, parce qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de continuer les efforts qu'il avait entrepris contre Thanos depuis le fond d'un donjon Asgardien. Et malgré sa soif de chaos et son besoin furieux d'arracher une émotion quelconque à son f- à Thor, il n'était pas pour l'heure assez fou pour abandonner. Il ne faisait et ne ferait confiance à personne d'autre pour lutter contre le Titan fou. Ce n'était pas un sens du devoir, certes non; il voulait simplement lui-même écraser Thanos comme une fourmi. En personne. Et il ne serait pas satisfait avant de voir se flétrir pour de bon le sourire scarifié du monstre lorsqu'il le détruirait.

Il salua distraitement Tyr lorsqu'il croisa le dieu dans le couloir, poursuivant son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers d'un gigantesque hall donnant sur une mer d'étoiles qui éclairait Asgard en entier, faisant scintiller les murs d'or de la cité. Pensif, il s'accouda à l'une des gigantesques statues qui formaient les piliers de la salle. L'atlante, représentant Vé, cousin d'Odin et héros d'Asgard, semblait volontairement l'ignorer, le regard figé dans le temps posé sur le ciel, à distance.

Loki n'était pas né pour gouverner. Ou à tout le moins, pas une cité comme Asgard où il n'avait de toute manière jamais eu sa place. Thor aurait dû s'asseoir sur Hlidskjalf, pas lui. Odin l'avait entraîné pour être le bras droit de son frère, l'ombre derrière le trône, pas le roi lui-même.

Il considéra distraitement si être hors de sa cellule allait épargner sa santé mentale aussi longtemps que prévu ou être une mesure inutile.

Il leva le sourcil en voyant au loin le Bifröst s'activer, se demandant qui pouvait avoir requis l'entrée ou la sortie du royaume. Heimdall, s'il savait quoi que ce soit de l'échange qui avait eu lieu quant à son roi, n'avait jamais commenté depuis que Loki l'avait fait sortir de la cellule où Odin l'avait enfermé temporairement suite à sa trahison. Le Gardien avait repris sa place dans l'Observatoire sans jamais commenter ni l'incident qui l'en avait chassé, ni son retour à son poste sans sentence.

Loki se demandait vaguement quels auraient été les plans d'Odin pour le Gardien s'il ne les avait interrompus de lui-même. En vérité, il se demandait ce qu'Odin aurait fait tout court; comment il aurait véritablement réagi au retour de Thor après leur départ ô combien discret et la désobéissance de son héritier, notamment.

Il avait bien eu une brève idée de ce que pensait Odin de le savoir, lui, vivant et en liberté, mais c'était un détail d'une importance moindre. Dans la version officielle, comme l'avait énoncé Thor, son corps avait été ramené à Asgard et brûlé sans cérémonie hors du palais. L'histoire véritable, elle, était entre lui et Odin. Et il avait bien l'intention de suivre l'exemple non-parental et d'emporter l'information dans sa véritable mort.

Son regard pensif se fixa soudain sur le Bifröst, de nouveau, et il se figea sur place pour un instant avant de jurer entre ses dents.

_Imbécile blond._

Agacé, tentant de calmer la tension incontrôlable de ses épaules, il se remit en marche dans le couloir, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de l'arrivée exagérément précipitée de son frère. Comme si le noircissement soudain du ciel était chose discrète. Il se préparait même à feindre la surprise lorsque Thor apparut devant lui d'un pas vif, le visage sérieux au possible.

Se _préparait_. Car il n'eut aucun mal à véritablement la ressentir lorsque l'œil unique d'Odin passa sans comprendre de Thor au petit troupeau de mortels qui le suivaient sans trop paraître certains de ce qu'ils faisaient là eux-mêmes.

-...Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-Père, commença gravement Thor en s'avançant, et Loki refusa d'admettre quel soulagement il ressentit en entendant le terme. On ne pouvait le blâmer pour l'apparition de pareil réflexe en revoyant de nouveau toute la petite troupe de héros improbables. Un Chitauri a fait son apparition sur Terre il y a quelques instants à peine avant de se dématérialiser. Je venais demander votre conseil.

-...Et les mortels? Parvint à demander Loki après quelques instants, un sourcil levé.

-Votre majesté, se lança Rogers, surprenant Loki, qui se redressa pour regarder l'humain de haut presque par réflexe. L'humain grimaça légèrement et jeta un œil à Thor, l'air hésitant. Il est vrai que nous aimerions votre aide pour comprendre ce qu'un Chitauri faisait sur Terre de nouveau, si vous le voulez bien, mais, Thor, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, baissant le ton de sa voix, était-il bien nécessaire de nous amener ici?

-Si les Chitauris préparent une nouvelle attaque, il est important que nous y soyons préparés, répondit Thor avec fermeté, reportant ses yeux sur Loki qui resta coi quelques instants.

Thor détestait en référer à son père. Au-delà de ce fait, il détestait se poser trop de questions, surtout par rapport à ses ennemis.

_Imbécile blond._

-Par ailleurs, lança soudainement Stark en faisant un pas à l'avant, rejoignant Thor juste devant lui, je ne veux pas donner l'impression que la Terre et sa sécurité ne sont pas des priorités très importantes pour moi, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous emprunter un ou deux petits objets dans un futur proche. Un bout de mur, par exemple. Même du fond d'un placard à balai, hein, je ne suis pas difficile.

-Tony! Siffla Banner, l'air embarrassé. Votre majesté, écoutez-

-Silence, coupa froidement Loki, obtenant immédiatement une bouche close dans un 'clac' audible de la part du monstre. Est-il bien nécessaire de perdre mon temps avec tout ceci, Thor?

-Mais père-

-Heimdall garde un œil attentif sur les frontières d'Yggdrasil que les Chitauris ou leurs maîtres pourraient vouloir franchir, déclara-t-il. Si un danger existait, nous serions au courant. Cette créature était manifestement isolée et ne représentait aucun risque.

-Père! S'emporta Thor. Ce Chitauri a disparu sans laisser de traces, et s'était déguisé en mortel sans mal. Il pourrait très bien n'être qu'un éclaireur-

-Et en ce cas, le geste le plus sage était bien entendu de quitter la Terre avec tous ses protecteurs, rétorqua Loki avec agacement.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se taire et de crisper les doigts sur le manche de Mjölnir. Derrière lui, les deux assassins, le moineau et la manieuse de mots, échangèrent un regard. Loki secoua la tête et se prépara à lui tourner le dos, pressé d'oublier cet incident ridicule.

-Oublie cette créature, Thor, et ramène tes amis chez eux. Ils n'ont pas leur place à Asgard.

-Vous sous-estimez une menace potentielle! Protesta Thor. Les Chitauris n'ont montré aucune habileté à la magie lors de leur première attaque, et celui-ci maîtrisait la téléportation avec aise!

-Tu cherches des ennemis là où il n'y en a aucun, siffla Loki. Tes connaissances de la magie sont minimes, Thor. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'y porter attention. Retournes sur Midgard ou commence à agir raisonnablement.

-Thor, rentrons, intervint Romanoff d'une voix polie, mais ferme. S'il y a un risque, nous devrions retourner sur Terre de toute façon. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'importuner ton père.

Loki remercia mentalement l'espionne pour son manifeste manque de confiance envers les capacités d'Odin à régler leurs problèmes. Il entendit Thor commencer à protester, puis s'interrompre brusquement, sans doute confronté à un regard d'avertissement. Il retint un soupir et prit la direction opposée pour se rendre vers la salle du trône.

-Une minute, une petite minute, interrompit Stark, de nouveau. Loki serra les dents. C'était une demande sérieuse. J'aimerais un petit morceau de ce truc, peu importe ce que c'est (le son du tapotement métallique de son armure contre ce qui devait être le mur se fit entendre). Et un bout de votre pont arc-en-ciel, et peut-être six ou sept autres trucs.

Loki se tourna vers lui, exaspéré et jetant à Stark un regard dédaigneux, comme ceux qu'Odin utilisait généralement pour le laisser savoir que son idée ou sa demande était ridicule. L'humain ne parut pas impressionné.

-Stark, fermez votre clapet, grinça Romanoff.

-Laisse ton ami mortel ramasser quelques cailloux si le cœur lui en dit, Thor, déclara finalement Loki, agacé à présent, puis quitte cet endroit avec lui avant que je ne me fatigue.

-Nos compagnons retourneront sur Terre par eux-mêmes, lança Thor avec une fermeté retrouvée. Je resterai ici avec Tony Stark. Il prélèvera ce qu'il voudra pendant que je ferai les recherches qui me sont nécessaires sur la nature du _seiðr_ qu'a utilisé cet intrus.

Thor. Des recherches.

Loki commençait à sentir un début de migraine. L'hilarité désabusée qu'il se devait de contenir y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Comme tu le souhaites, répondit-il sans regarder son frère. Et ne laisse pas ton humain causer de problèmes. Je ne sauverai pas sa vie s'il va de lui-même provoquer quelqu'un en duel.

Personne ne l'interrompit, cette fois, dans son effort pour se replier aussi loin que possible de Thor et de ses amis stupides. À la place, les Avengers s'étaient mis à protester et à tenter de convaincre Stark et Thor de cesser de s'obstiner et de rentrer avec eux. Tant qu'on lui fichait la paix, il n'en avait plus cure. Ce n'était pas, se répéta-t-il pour évacuer la tension de ses nerfs, comme si Thor connaissait le sens du mot 'recherches', ni comme si un livre de la bibliothèque royale risquait de le laisser savoir qui s'asseyait véritablement sur le trône d'Asgard.

Le Bifröst se réactiva quelques minutes à peine plus tard, alors qu'il retournait au bureau de son (non-) père pour se concentrer sur la lettre qu'il devait renvoyer à Freyja et Freyjr, jumeaux souverains de Vanaheim, en réponse à leurs inquiétudes quant aux tensions probables du prochain Althing, tenu quelques temps plus tard sur Nidavellir, et leur indécision à s'y présenter. Les troubles politiques, curieusement, le calmaient presque, occupant son esprit à des problèmes qu'il jugeait d'une importance plus que moindre par comparaison avec ses propres projets.

Odin, après tout, l'avait éduqué pour la sournoiserie nécessaire à la diplomatie dans les intérêts d'Asgard. Avec Thor comme leader, dans une autre vie, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il y avait eu de la stratégie dans l'idée de départ.

Il passa une partie de la soirée à rédiger une réponse avec soin. Les nains de Nidavellir étaient d'important partenaires d'Asgard sur bien plus de plans que les Vanirs ne l'avaient jamais été, mais ceux-ci étaient bien plus proches du peuple Aesir que ne l'avaient jamais été les gens de Dolgthvari Onar, le chef des nains. Les deux espèces, en revanche, se haïssaient avec passion, et il était sage d'agir avec une quantité égale de respect et de froideur pour chacun afin de conserver un équilibre pacifique.

Loki avait tenu ses propres relations avec les guerriers et les sorciers d'Asgard suffisamment longtemps pour savoir s'y prendre sans trop de mal.

Le ciel était sombre, éclairé uniquement par des rivières d'étoiles d'un bleu pâle, lorsqu'il quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se demandait si Thor avait déjà abandonné ses efforts et s'était résigné à ne pas poursuivre chaque adversaire rencontré hors du champ de bataille jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais décida de ne pas chercher à le vérifier par lui-même, n'ayant aucune envie d'accidentellement motiver son frère à demeurer à Asgard plus longtemps.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu les confirmations qu'il voulait, il n'avait aucun désir de demeurer davantage en présence de Thor.

Sa nuit de sommeil fut brève, mais il demeura au lit quelques heures de plus que nécessaire, se tournant et se retournant sans grande motivation de se lever. Il reprenait toujours son apparence naturelle pour dormir, et prenait un soin inutile de celle-ci, tressant quelques mèches de ses cheveux avec soin dès qu'il se re-transformait. Ses armures étaient également propres et réparées, même s'il doutait fort de les remettre avant de longues années, à tous le moins.

Ses plans pour le moment étaient lents. Il aurait besoin de plus d'aide qu'il était probable qu'il puisse en obtenir de la part des Alfrs sans perdre le soutien ô combien nécessaire des Elfes, les deux races essentielles à obtenir le gemme d'Infinité qui se trouvait en leur possession. Le prochain Althing serait primordial à ses efforts, mais ne serait que la première étape d'une longue série de problèmes à résoudre.

Avoir le pouvoir sur un royaume indifférent où son nom était déjà à demi-oublié n'était définitivement pas une occupation aussi excitante qu'il ne l'aurait espérée.

En vérité, le chaos lui manquait, simplement. Organiser de petits drames entre les gardes de sa cellule ou envoyer de petites étincelles de confusion se répandre dans le palais depuis le fond des prisons, même tout cela avait été plus agréable que cette préparation lente à une vengeance qui serait à peine plus qu'un secret pour Asgard, pour Thor, pour tous les autres.

Si son besoin de détruire Thanos de ses mains n'avait été là, douloureux et essentiel comme il l'était, il aurait abandonné le trône à Thor et serait parti depuis longtemps, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il finit par quitter la chambre royale pour se diriger vers la salle du trône, où il devait en principe se trouver tôt pour rencontrer les Jarls qui auraient obtenu leur droit d'entrée hypothétique. Il était rare que plus d'un d'entre eux ne vienne le visiter par semaine, mais il profitait du temps perdu pour étudier selon ses propres intérêts sans être dérangé par quiconque.

Cette fois, néanmoins, son livre de conjuration manqua lui échapper des mains lorsqu'il entra dans la gigantesque pièce à demi reconstruite pour y trouver l'humain, le mortel arrogant, avachi sans honte aucune dans le trône doré, les jambes d'un côté et sa tête appuyée sur un accoudoir alors qu'il tapotait une tablette tactile d'un air absent.

La scène était suffisamment inattendue pour l'empêcher de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire pour plusieurs longues secondes, lesquelles furent suffisantes pour que Stark ne le remarque. L'humain sourit alors largement, apparemment nullement embarrassé.

-Eh, votre altesse. Bon matin.

Le ton était sarcastique et léger. Loki fixa le mortel, ahuri et franchement perplexe.

-...Qui vous a autorisé...?

-Je me suis autorisé, _Odin_. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à me laisser tenir en laisse, pour être franc.

Sourire narquois, voix ironique. _Oh-oh._

-Je croyais avoir demandé à Thor de s'en occuper, humain, lança-t-il lentement, prudemment.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment dans ce genre de trucs, pour être franc. Mais si c'est une invitation, on peut en discuter autour d'un verre.

L'humain souriait, provocateur, en soutenant son regard. Loki sentit les battements de son cœur commencer à s'accélérer, ses nerfs se tendre légèrement. Tout à coup, il regrettait profondément de n'avoir pas jeté l'ensemble des humains hors du palais lui-même.

Plus spécifiquement, il prenait tout à coup conscience du fait que Tony Stark n'était pas un homme qu'il aurait dû autoriser de se promener dans le palais royal avec Thor pour seule surveillance. Lui qui s'assurait généralement de ne laisser aucun détail au hasard, à quel point avait-il été stupide pour donner à _ce_ mortel, en particulier, l'occasion fouiner tout autour?

-Je me demandais, au fait, poursuivit l'humain devant son silence, en se rasseyant presque convenablement dans le trône doré pour lui faire face. Le cache-œil, c'est un vrai, ou bien c'est une illusion? Je pose la question par considération, hein, il paraît que c'est assez mauvais de garder un de ses yeux dans le noir trop longtemps.

-...Je saurai me montrer magnanime et vous laisser la vie sauve si vous retournez immédiatement sur Midgard et gardez votre bec clos.

Sa voix était froide et calme, mais ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le manche de Gungir avec force. Stark émit un reniflement, perdant une partie de son sourire sans paraître se démonter. Loki considéra brièvement la possibilité de se débarrasser du mortel discrètement. Puis il tenta désespérément de songer aux sortilèges d'amnésie qu'il avait pu connaître autrefois. Tuer n'était pas son activité favorite.

-Je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot, pour nous épargner une perte de temps inutile à tous les deux, lança le mortel avec une légèreté qui ne dissimulait pas son expression désormais nerveuse. C'est moi, où tu caches un truc énorme à Thor? Du genre, que tu sois vivant? Parce qu'il parle de toi au passé, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué.

-S'il m'est nécessaire de mettre fin à vos jours pour empêcher Thor d'apprendre la vérité, je le ferai, Stark.

-Je vois. Secret à protéger à tout prix, ce genre de trucs. Un peu contradictoire avec tes efforts pour avoir son attention, non?

-Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites référence.

-Ou alors, est-ce que tes moments de gloire ici sont si peu fréquents que tu es venu nous visiter sur Terre rien que pour entendre ton frère parler de toi? C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on usurpe l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre, on tend à ne plus vraiment faire parler de soi.

-...Comment avez-vous su? Et quel est votre but?

Il était clair que le mortel avait un plan -faute de quoi, il aurait déjà laissé Thor, ou ses amis, savoir ce qu'il en était réellement de sa situation. Loki espérait que ses talents à la négociation politique ne lui reviennent, vite.

* * *

La voix de Loki était tendue et froide alors qu'il posait sa question. L'œil unique d'Odin, d'un vert éclatant qui n'avait pas exactement sa place au milieu du visage ridé, affrontait son regard avec fermeté, et la posture de l'ex-prince avait changé depuis son arrivée. Son dos s'était redressé, ses jambes écartées, et il tenait sa lance comme s'il était prêt à tuer.

Tony n'était pas idiot et reconnut sans mal l'attitude du frère de Thor pour ce qu'elle était : une menace. Dépourvue, peut-être, de la rage dangereuse qu'il lui avait connue sur Terre, mais non moins présente. De ses rencontres avec le dieu et des affirmations (biaisées) de Thor, il ne pouvait qu'estimer, de loin, de dos, dans le noir, quel était le degré de facilité avec lequel Loki le tuerait s'il pensait que telle était la meilleure chose à faire. Toutefois, il était à peu près certain que l'assurance de l'autre était aussi vraie que son déguisement.

Il avait eu peur de se planter et d'être décapité sur le champ par le véritable père de Thor s'il avait mal deviné ce qui se passait, mais le succès avait été sien. Le milliardaire se permit donc un nouveau sourire, appuyé sur le trône doré d'Asgard.

-Mon génie naturel, principalement. Et, poursuivit-il sur un ton très légèrement plus assuré qu'il ne l'était lui-même, je comptais te menacer de tout dire à Thor pour obtenir ce que je veux.

-Mais encore?

Loki découvrit les dents dans un sourire qui, sur ses traits, aurait démontré un amusement moqueur, et qui, sur ceux d'Odin, lui donnait des airs de cannibale dangereux. Tony grimaça intérieurement. Il se demanda brièvement, de nouveau, s'il avait fait le bon choix en agissant seul, plutôt qu'en s'arrangeant pour remettre Loki derrière les barreaux aussi vite que possible.

-Mais encore, oui : je veux apprendre la magie.

Le silence qui suivit était suffisamment profond pour que Tony entende distinctement le pas d'un groupe de gardes -en armure- passer devant la porte, leur basse conversation un marmonnement lointain indéchiffrable.

-...Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous laisserai me faire chanter et obéir à pareille requête... plutôt que de vous tuer?

Ça n'était pas un non.

-Dans le cas hypothétique où tu accepterais, je pourrais envoyer un message à JARVIS pour lui dire de détruire le message que j'ai préparé pour Thor et pour le SHIELD à ton sujet. Après, hein, ton choix.

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, l'ascendance complète de Tony serait morte une deuxième fois devant l'expression courroucée de Loki.

-Comment avez-vous su?

-Déduction. Rien de plus. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. Pour l'instant, s'entend.

-...L'apprentissage de la magie prend des années, voire des décennies pour les esprits lents. Je n'ai aucune intention de perdre pareil délai en votre compagnie, mortel.

Loki paraissait en avoir eu assez de voir Tony le dominer, tout au moins figurativement, et s'avança finalement vers le trône qu'il avait si bien usurpé. Tony hésita quelques brefs instants avant de se lever, comme une tentative de preuve de bonne foi, levant les mains en signe de paix tout en adressant un sourire vaguement moqueur au dieu tendu.

-Je ne demande pas nécessairement une éducation complète, argumenta-t-il avec une voix apaisante. Je suis américain, je sais que je devrais probablement te sacrifier mon premier-né pour ça. Je ne demande qu'à avoir des bases et de quoi apprendre davantage par moi-même. Thor parle de toi comme d'un rat de bibliothèque-

-Un quoi?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est juste une expression, se rattrapa Tony en voyant Loki plisser de l'œil.

Il remarqua distraitement que sa peau ne se pliait pas sous son cache-œil comme c'était le cas pour Fury. Curieux. Ou était-ce un effet des sortilèges d'illusions qu'il utilisait? Le regard suspicieux du dieu le fit repousser la question à une date ultérieure.

-Bref, Thor a mentionné une ou deux fois que tu avais appris tout ce que tu sais dans des livres, ou presque. Je ne vais pas faire mon difficile, continua-t-il en regardant Loki s'asseoir dans le trône, sa lance appuyée sur son côté, je demande juste à ce que tu m'apprennes les bases les plus basiques et que tu me donne un peu de matériel pour finir par moi-même. Quelques jours à endurer ma présence, maximum.

-Quelle garantie ai-je que Thor n'apprendra pas de vous ce qu'il en est une fois ma part du marché remplie?

-Ma parole.

Loki renifla avec un dédain qui, pour une fois, semblait convenir au visage fatigué d'Odin. Tony roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant le dieu, du regard, de prendre sa décision.

Vraiment, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait s'il essuyait un refus.

Il n'avait été entièrement sûr de sa déduction qu'une fois l'expression de choc horrifié peinte sur les traits du père du Thor, quelques minutes à peine plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucun message à la Tour, n'attendant personne, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait véritablement le moindre moyen de communiquer avec JARVIS depuis Asgard. Son plan, sa requête, avait été quasiment spontanés, et en vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'amenait à tenter de collaborer avec un meurtrier dangereux au lieu de le dénoncer purement et simplement.

Si Pepper avait été dans les environs, elle l'aurait déjà secoué, physiquement, si nécessaire, pour lui ramener les deux pieds sur terre. En un sens, c'était peut-être ce qui le fit attendre patiemment après la réponse de Loki.

-Neuf jours, déclara finalement le dieu, sa voix toujours aussi froide, clairement contrariée. Vous jurerez dans les formes de tenir votre langue, et je vous offrirai neuf jours de mes meilleurs enseignements de la magie, les réponses à vos questions, et des ressources théoriques. Après quoi, vous ne remettrez jamais le pied à Asgard sans ma permission, et dussiez-vous revenir sur votre parole, ma magie vous tuera, douloureusement. Sommes-nous d'accord?

-C'est pas si mal, en convint Tony, offrant sa paume ouverte au dieu, avec un sourire convaincu qui refusa de fondre, même alors que Loki refusa de la serrer.

Thor fit irruption au milieu de la salle du trône moins de vingt minutes plus tard, alors même que Loki achevait de faire jurer à Tony en plus de formulations qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible de ne pas révéler au dieu du tonnerre ce qu'il en était vraiment de la survie de son frère. Tony n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le regard exaspéré du faux Odin après qu'il lui ait fait remarquer qu'il aurait été un avocat remarquable avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par un « Anthony! » résonnant et désapprobateur qu'il n'avait certes pas entendu depuis la mort de son père.

-Père, je suis navré, s'excusa promptement le blond en les rejoignant rapidement. Sachant ce qu'il savait, Tony grimaça intérieurement en voyant son ami mettre un genou à terre et un poing sur son cœur, avant de se relever lorsque Loki l'y autorisa d'un geste de la main. J'avais demandé à une servante de le guider aux cuisines à son réveil, je souhaitais poursuivre mes recherches à la bibliothèque-

-Assez, coupa Loki, faisant automatiquement taire son frère. Il parut lui-même surpris de ce fait et demeura silencieux une seconde de trop avant de se reprendre. Ton ami mortel souhaitait demander -et a obtenu- ma permission de rester à Asgard quelques jours pour poursuivre ses propres recherches. Il sera installé dans l'aile des invités et repartira d'ici la prochaine Hjuki, je m'en assurerai. Qu'ont donné tes recherches?

-Peu de choses, admit Thor, déconfit. Je prévoyais demeurer ici quelques jours pour demander l'aide des sorciers du conseil sur la question. Anthony pourra demeurer avec moi.

Tony remarqua le très léger haussement des épaules de Loki, comme si le dieu contenait une réaction d'agacement prononcé. Il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi il était préférable, afin que son secret le demeure, que Thor soit gardé à une distance prudente, surtout maintenant qu'il avait consenti à donner à Tony la formation qu'il voulait.

Toutefois, il se sentirait lui-même plus confiant s'il savait l'autre Avenger suffisamment près de lui pour intervenir au besoin, et s'abstint d'appuyer Loki lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau de convaincre Thor qu'il s'en faisait sans raison et que la magie des Changeurs de Formes était trop commune pour que le détail soit de la moindre importance. Thor protesta de nouveau, quoique bien piteusement par rapport aux argumentations convaincues qu'il tenait généralement, et il répéta simplement qu'il irait quérir l'aide de sorciers locaux pour avancer ses recherches.

-De toute façon, il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se lasse, assura-t-il à Loki une fois que Thor eut quitté la salle du trône en ignorant résolument les tentatives de son frère de le renvoyer sur Terre. Il marche à coup d'idées fixes depuis qu'il est revenu.

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé conseil, rétorqua le dieu, clairement agacé, en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je fais preuve de bonne volonté, je ne vois pas où est le souci. En dehors du fait que je t'aide à usurper le trône pour faire sombrer le royaume dans le chaos dans son dos, j'imagine.

-Telles ne sont pas mes intentions, ni les préoccupations qui devraient travailler votre esprit, répondit simplement Loki, sans même perdre son expression de calme une seule seconde.

-Tu es conscient que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il finira par se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche, non?

Pour toute réponse, Loki frappa le sol de la lance dorée qu'il n'avait cessé de tenir presque avec maniaquerie depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. L'espace entier de cette dernière parut vibrer pendant quelques secondes, et Tony n'eut pas le temps de s'enquérir de ce qui se passait avant que deux gardes en armure ne se hâtent à l'entrée de la pièce. Loki fit un vague geste vers lui.

-Escortez l'humain dans l'une des chambres des invités et mettez un serviteur à sa disposition. Je vous ferai quérir lorsque nous serons prêts à commencer, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Tony, détournant ensuite les yeux comme s'il avait perdu tout intérêt en sa compagnie en l'espace d'une seconde.

Tony avait toujours su que son ego souffrirait s'il devait se retrouver parmi le peuple de naissance de Thor, mais, vraiment, le désintérêt agacé de Loki, sur les traits d'Odin, valait tous les 'humains' et tous les 'mortels' qu'il pourrait entendre dans ce pays.

Il se trouva toutefois qu'il n'était pas destiné à en entendre beaucoup, en vérité. Les deux gardes le guidèrent silencieusement à travers de gigantesques couloirs dorés qui, sans se ressembler, étaient trop nombreux et trop gigantesques pour qu'il puisse les mémoriser facilement- il était clair que, pour se déplacer librement, il devrait de nouveau en référer aux serviteurs qu'il avait croisé plus tôt.

Il fut installé dans une grande pièce aux allures spartiates, très éloignée de la chambre de Thor où il avait passé la nuit précédente. Les murs étaient bien moins ornementés, les motifs globalement plus simples, et il n'y avait qu'une petite pièce adjacente, menant à une salle de bain. Malgré tout, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un logement assez luxueux -le doré que les Asgardiens s'obstinaient à mettre partout en était une preuve supplémentaire- et le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, au sommet de quelques marches, s'il ne possédait pas de matelas en tant que tel, était certainement plus confortable que le canapé de Thor ne l'avait été.

Il explora sa chambre avec curiosité, récupérant quelques échantillons des matières qui lui semblaient nouvelles pour les ajouter à sa petite collection, puis s'installant pour une petite demi-heure à essayer de comprendre le système de plomberie qui était utilisé dans la salle d'eau. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une servante qui se présenta à lui avec une révérence polie, lui indiquant qu'elle serait à sa disposition en tout temps pour lui apporter de quoi se nourrir ou se vêtir convenablement. Ses derniers mots avaient été accompagnés d'un regard quelque peu troublé à ses vêtements, et il avait gracieusement évité de se vexer pour confirmer qu'il serait ravi d'avoir de quoi porter qui soit plus discret dans les couloirs du château.

Il apparut rapidement comme évident qu'Elidir, la servante, était là autant pour ses services d'espionne que pour l'aider. Il n'eut guère que le temps de faire deux pas hors de la pièce, en soirée, alors qu'il planifiait d'aller visiter un peu plus du château, avant qu'elle n'apparaisse devant lui pour l'interroger sur ses intentions et le ramener dans sa chambre. Résigné, il s'installa plutôt à la grande fenêtre -si on pouvait appeler ainsi le pan de mur qui était simplement absent sur la droite de son lit- pour observer les bâtiments improbables d'Asgard et les couleurs surréalistes du ciel, lesquelles donnaient l'impression d'être le chef-d'œuvre d'un amateur de Photoshop un peu trop enthousiaste.

Les yeux posés sur le petit carnet dans lequel il esquissait quelques éléments illogiques d'architecture qui ignoraient l'existence de la gravité pour demander à Loki de quoi il en retournait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la confiance qu'il avait prétendue avoir devant le dieu fondre à vue d'œil pour se demander à quoi il avait bien pu penser.

Il n'était pas connu pour la sagesse générale de ses choix ou sa morale irréprochable- rendons à Captain America ce qui est à Captain America-, bien sûr que non, et il n'avait jamais voulu l'être. Mais collaborer avec l'ennemi spontanément? Il se réconfortait légèrement en se répétant que personne n'avait visiblement vu de différences entre le règne d'Odin et celui de Loki, que le dieu faisait un bon travail; néanmoins, il y avait une pensée plus alarmante derrière celle-ci. Que pouvait être en train de préparer le frère de Thor pour que le dieu du chaos estime acceptable de se tenir au calme?

Il observa pensivement la lumière diminuer sur les bâtiments scintillants de la cité, tentant de déterminer comment pouvait seulement exister un rythme de jour et de nuit régulier avec le nombre de lunes et l'absence visible d'étoile principale du ciel Asgardien jusqu'à ce qu'Elidir ne l'interrompe pour lui apporter un plateau de nourriture et un message de la part d' « Odin », précisant qu'il enverrait quelqu'un le chercher le lendemain à l'aube. Il dormit mal dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre, une main couvrant son ARK machinalement alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à se rassurer.

Après tout, Thor allait réellement bien finir par réaliser que quelque chose clochait en voyant son père ne pas vieillir.

D'ici quelques millénaires.

Il leva un sourcil au-dessus d'un œil cerné lorsqu'il entra, le lendemain matin, dans une chambre à l'architecture en tout point identique à celle de Thor. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait des appartements privés de Loki, lequel traçait quelques runes sur un bout de papier lorsque le serviteur qui avait guidé Tony eut refermé la porte.

-Tes cheveux ont bien poussé, commenta-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers le prince, s'arrêtant à une distance prudente. L'apparence originale de Loki le laissait un peu plus sur ses gardes que celle d'Odin ne l'avait fait. On se laisse aller en usurpant l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre? Au fait, personne ne va s'inquiéter de voir le trône vide pour neuf jours?

-Un de mes clones me gardera au courant des affaires urgentes, répondit simplement Loki en se retournant.

Ce fut son tour de lever un sourcil ostensiblement lourd de jugement devant l'allure de Tony. Celui-ci fit la moue, croisant les bras sur la tunique rouge qu'il portait au-dessus de ses pantalons de cuir. Il était à peu près certain qu'on lui avait donné des vêtements d'enfants -les Asgardiens étaient tous grands, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez auto-satisfaits.

-Pas de commentaire, c'est vous, les fétichistes du cuir qui considérez ça comme normal, se défendit-il.

-Je ne jugeais pas le matériel, mais la manière dont vous l'avez appliqué, commenta Loki avec un haussement d'épaules. Votre ceinture est attachée à l'envers et vous avez inversés vos bracelets.

-...Sérieusement? Je fais chanter un dictateur pour obtenir une connaissance qui n'existe pas sur ma planète et j'obtiens des critiques de mode?

Loki roula des yeux et s'avança vers lui. Pour un moment, Tony se demanda si le dieu allait réellement replacer sa ceinture correctement, mais Loki se contenta de le dépasser et de marcher vers l'une des pièces adjacentes, sans même regarder derrière lui. Tony le suivit après un court temps d'incertitude.

Chez Thor, la petite pièce sans fenêtre avait été une sorte de grande garde-robe, avec des pièces d'armures et des armes éparpillées un peu partout. Loki, lui, avait entièrement vidé l'endroit et y avait installé ce qui semblait être l'âtre d'un feu, présentement éteint. Sans un mot, le dieu ferma la porte derrière Tony une fois celui-ci entré. Les ténèbres furent complètes pour quelques secondes, puis, comme si Loki avait allumé un interrupteur, un arbre fait de lumière, comme une projection holographique, fit son apparition au milieu du rond de pierre qui aurait dû accueillir un feu. À la pâle lueur dorée qui avait envahi la pièce, Tony détailla l'arbre fantomatique, dont les branches se mouvaient comme si le vent y soufflait. Un serpent était entortillé dans les racines, et à la cime, il crut apercevoir un oiseau disparaître dans les feuilles.

-Que savez-vous d'Yggdrasil et de ses royaumes? S'enquit Loki, qui avait fait le tour de l'arbre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le sol.

Tony s'étonna de ce comportement assez peu digne, d'autant lorsqu'il remarqua les pieds nus de Loki. Il ne s'était pas nécessairement attendu à voir l'Asgardien agir comme un professeur du MIT, mais tout de même... Il imita toutefois le dieu, s'asseyant prudemment sur le sol de pierre, au pied de l'arbre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter; il avait appris par lui-même tout ce qu'il voulait apprendre depuis des années, et devoir prendre sa connaissance d'un autre être (pas humain) le laissait un peu incertain.

-Thor a été assez vague, admit-il directement, mais j'imagine que Wikipédia et Snorri Sturluson ne détiennent pas la vérité absolue? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait neuf royaumes, la Terre, Asgard, un truc avec des géants...

-Jötunheim, maison des géants de glace, Muspelheim, maison des géants de feu, Nidavellir, royaume des nains, Alfheim, maison des Elfes clairs, Svartalfheim, celle des Elfes Noirs, Vanaheimr, royaume des Vanirs, et Helheim, pays de la mort, énuméra Loki.

Sa voix était étonnement calme alors qu'il s'adressait à Tony.

-Yggdrasil est ce que nous appelons un arbre cosmique, poursuivit-il Les esprits simples l'envisagent comme un véritable arbre, dans lequel les royaumes seraient logés. En vérité, il s'agit d'un univers, qui, en vos mots, rassemble un ensemble de galaxies, dont certaines comportent un système stellaire habité à plus ou moins grande échelle.

-Et il n'y a que neuf espèces qui habitent Yggdrasil?

-Vu le partage inefficace de l'espace sur votre propre planète, je suis certain que vous déterminerez comme moi que neufs races dans un arbre de cette taille sont largement suffisantes.

_Est-ce que c'est de l'humour?_

-...Et la magie, là-dedans?

-J'y arrive. Il ne sera simplement pas dit que je donne des explications à demi complètes.

Et les explications que Tony reçut furent certainement complètes. Loki faisait s'enchaîner les faits abstraits de la science de la magie en quelques simples phrases qui semblaient parfaitement logique dans sa bouche. Sa voix était calme, mais un mince sourire trouva le chemin vers ses lèvres à quelques reprises, clairement à son insu. Le malaise de Tony du début de la journée disparut progressivement alors que Loki, à l'aide de son âtre, qui projetait des images au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, passait sur les théories les plus globales de la magie à l'aide d'exemples concrets, l'instruisant sur son usage et ses limites sans jamais s'arrêter ou paraître se demander quoi dire par la suite, comme si son discours lui venait naturellement, organisé et clair.

Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être absolument fasciné par la toute nouvelle dimension de la science que Loki lui démontrait, comme un monde de possibilités qu'il avait jusque alors ignoré. Loki, devant ses questions sur le fait que la magie ne soit pas utilisée sur Terre, avait comparé le rapport inexistant des humains à la magie à la nature aveugle des Alfrs et des Elfes, les deux peuples qui habitaient apparemment Alfheim et qui auraient eu leur place dans l'univers de Tolkien, au vu des projections que le dieu en avait faites.

-Il est difficile, pour un Aesir, par exemple, de comprendre comment votre race peut ainsi vivre sans être conscient de cette entière dimension. C'est aussi pourquoi il est si compliqué pour les humains d'apprendre la magie par eux-mêmes; il est aussi simple d'essayer d'apprendre à un Elfe à voir le monde devant lui pour la première fois.

Tony avait naturellement demandé si cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprendre à utiliser la magie. Loki avait eu un petit sourire entendu, ayant clairement attendu la demande. À ce moment, Tony était toujours penché en avant, buvant les paroles du dieu, alors que celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui.

-J'ai dit difficile, mais non impossible. La comparaison avec les Elfes et leurs cousins s'arrête là. Eux n'ont simplement pas d'yeux pour apprendre à voir. Les humains descendent des Aesirs. Votre nature vous permet de contrôler et de comprendre la magie autour de monde, même si vous avez depuis longtemps oublié comment ce faire. Réveiller ces capacités est possible.

-...Et tu comptes réveiller les miennes?

Loki marqua une pause, semblant soudainement se remémorer qu'il ne donnait ces explications que pour s'acquitter d'un marché envers un ennemi. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants, son sourire se transformant en calme absence d'intérêt, avant qu'il ne penche la tête.

-J'essaierai, oui. L'apprentissage de la théorie magique est bien plus aisé pour quelqu'un qui peut, métaphoriquement, discerner le bleu du rouge de ses propres yeux.

-OK, confirma Tony, satisfait. Par pure curiosité, il n'y a que les humains qui n'utilisent pas la magie, ou?

-Ne l'utilisent _plus_, corrigea Loki, en secouant la tête et en se redressant. Et non. Les Aesirs, les Elfes et leurs assimilés, les Vanirs et les Nains utilisent la magie, mais les géants n'ont pas l'intelligence pour y parvenir et les humains ont oublié comment le faire.

-Flatteur, renifla Tony, un peu vexé du commentaire. Et le dernier royaume? Helheim, c'est ça?

-L'unique créature vivante d'Helheim est sa reine, Hela, qui est une sorcière puissante, mais elle ne constitue pas une race à elle seule, puisqu'elle est une hybride de Jötun et d'Elfe Noir, un mélange que je pense unique. À son instar, les Nornirs et Méphisto, par exemple, vivent dans des régions inférieures d'Helheim, soit Nornheim et ce que vous connaissez comme étant l'Enfer, et maîtrisent assez efficacement la magie sans véritablement appartenir aux races principales. Il existe aussi d'autres êtres, comme Ratatosk ou Heidrun, qui...

Et il poursuivit ainsi ses explications pendant des heures. Tony, malgré tous ses doutes, ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire ses paroles, fasciné par toutes les informations qui, selon la parole de Loki, lui étaient offertes clairement et selon toutes ses questions. Il fut ahuri de constater que la nuit était tombée quand Loki se leva soudainement, clamant que Tony avait là suffisamment d'informations à retenir pour une journée, et le fit raccompagner à sa chambre sur une salutation polie

Bien décidé à voir autant d'Asgard que possible, il convainquit le garde qui le raccompagnait de le conduire, à la place, à une salle à manger du palais. Il retrouva Thor dans ce qui semblait être une salle de banquet semi-privée, avec un petit groupe de guerriers qui regardèrent Tony comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'humains de leur vie. Rapidement, se remémorant les mots de Loki, il tourna l'épaisse ceinture qu'il portait autour de la taille.

-Anthony, le salua Thor d'un petit sourire préoccupé. Viens donc te joindre à nous. Mes amis, je vous présente Anthony, fils d'Howard, forgeron et défenseur de Midgard. Anthony, voici mes camarades de combat, les plus valeureux guerriers d'Asgard.

Tony songea qu'ils avaient certainement des valeurs remarquables, mais que le raffinement n'était probablement pas l'une de celles-ci. La courtoisie non plus. L'accueil le plus chaleureux qui le salua fut celui d'un homme blond assis au coin de la table, lequel avait une servante aux joues roses sur ses genoux, et qui lui sourit avec un petit signe de tête. Les autres guerriers -et l'unique guerrière- à table se contentèrent de le jauger du regard sans véritablement interrompre leurs conversations. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une assemblée demeurer aussi peu enthousiaste à l'arrivée d'un Stark dans l'entièreté de sa vie.

-Enchanté aussi, sourit-il toutefois, en s'asseyant à la place qu'un homme barbu et roux venait de lui libérer.

Celui-ci s'était toutefois déjà replongé dans le récit de l'histoire qu'il était en train de raconter -quelque chose à propos d'un nain et semblant être absolument hilarant, à en juger par l'attention de ses camarades.

-Comment avancent tes recherches, Thor? S'enquit Tony en haussant mentalement les épaules. Il vivrait bien avec quelques jours d'anonymat.

-Difficilement, mon ami, admit le blond en lui offrant une chope de bière.

Tony n'avait pas cru qu'on lui offrirait un jour une chope de bière à l'extérieur d'un pub irlandais. Il scanna du regard la table à la recherche d'un autre breuvage, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il supposait que les Aesirs n'avaient jamais entendu parler du concept d'alcoolisme et de sa rémission. Il trempa les lèvres dans la bière par politesse, mais s'abstint d'en boire, attrapant un bout de pain d'un grand plateau au milieu de la table.

-Les mages d'ici n'ont jamais véritablement de patience pour les guerriers, expliqua Thor en se servant un peu plus de viande avec les doigts. (Les fourchettes, c'est pour les faibles, songea Tony) Mon père ne me prend pas au sérieux, et j'avoue ne pas savoir par où commencer dans la bibliothèque royale. Si Loki était encore là...

Il s'interrompit alors, et Tony grimaça intérieurement en remarquant la rougeur des joues de son ami. Il ne l'avait vu que légèrement éméché sur Terre, en partie à cause de la 'faiblesse' des liqueurs Midgardiennes. Pour l'heure, il semblait avoir déjà consommé avec force -pour compenser?- et ses yeux larmoyants alarmèrent quelque peu Tony.

-Si Loki était encore là, nous ne pourrions pas boire en paix, marmonna l'un des guerriers un peu plus loin à table, faisant se redresser Thor.

Le blond, celui avec la servante, donna un coup de coude d'avertissement à l'impudent. Il était toutefois un peu trop tard. Thor avait plissé les yeux avec une colère visiblement mal contrôlée. Tony sursauta au son de l'orage à l'extérieur, mais sembla être le seul. Les conversations s'étaient tues, néanmoins. Il était clair qu'on ne plaisantait pas pendant que le prince héritier s'énervait, l'événement fut-il fréquent.

-Quelque chose à dire, Svidar? Gronda-t-il.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre homme, l'alcool avait visiblement fait son effet sur lui aussi, et il s'abstint de se taire, ce qui aurait été le choix le plus sage, pour renifler dédaigneusement.

-Je dis, il n'y avait pas moyen de boire en paix avec Loki dans les parages. Le royaume se porte mieux sans cet eldhúsfífl argr, pour tout ce que j'en dit.

Avant que Tony ne puisse se demander ce que pouvait bien être un eldoufleufleu, il se tendit en sentant Thor se lever brutalement à son côté. Mjölnir était déjà dans sa main, et pour la première fois, Tony remarqua que la plupart des hommes à table portaient une arme à leur ceinture. Il se demanda si les meurtres étaient chose fréquente à table.

-Thor, avertit fermement la guerrière.

Elle aussi avait saisi la poignée de son épée. Le nommé Svidar, lui, avait fait une moue agacée devant la réaction brutale de Thor, mais leva les mains en signe de paix, baissant le nez vers son assiette.

La tension demeura à table pour quelques secondes supplémentaires, pendant lesquelles le barbu roux appuya à son tour sur l'avant-bras de Thor pour l'inciter à se rasseoir. Le prince obéit finalement, retombant lourdement sur le banc de métal, et récupéra sa chope pour la vider d'un coup.

-Un mot de plus sur mon frère... Un... Marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux pour tout avertissement.

Le message était suffisamment clair, toutefois, pour qu'il puisse en paix noyer son chagrin. Les conversations reprirent, mais l'ambiance demeura tendue tout le repas durant. Tony, devant le silence obstiné de Thor alors que celui-ci buvait comme un trou, et devant l'absence d'effort des autres Aesirs pour sociabiliser, finit par retourner à sa chambre avec un quignon de pain, demandant à une servante de lui amener du jus de fruits qu'il avait eu la veille.

Il porta toute son attention sur son Starkpad pour le reste de la soirée, n'ayant évidemment pas accès à Internet, mais trouvant à tout le moins de quoi s'occuper sur la tablette à l'énergie générée par un prototype de micro-ARK, dans laquelle il organisa quelques notes basiques par rapport aux connaissances que Loki lui avait transmises. La culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac lorsqu'il entendit Thor, clairement saoul, d'après le chant décousu et les jurons étranglés qui lui échappaient, passer devant le couloir pour retourner à sa chambre, et il dormit encore plus mal que la veille, son sommeil hanté par la mort de Phil et par des rêves sur de lointains royaumes aux créatures surréalistes, aveugles ou gigantesques.

Un serviteur vint le sortir du lit le lendemain matin, lui offrant une nouvelle pile de vêtements propres, presque identiques à ceux de la veille. Il laissa la ceinture et les bracelets derrière, rejoignant Loki avec une tunique et des pantalons tout aussi inconfortables que ceux du jour précédent. Le dieu ne fit pas de commentaires, cette fois, mais parut malgré tout assez peu impressionné alors qu'il le conduisait de nouveau à la pièce sans fenêtres pour continuer de l'instruire sur l'utilisation de la magie et ses utilisateurs.

Il était en train de lui présenter les formes de magie les plus globales, en démontrant par lui-même des exemples de celles-ci, et présentait donc calmement à Tony le clone parfait qu'il avait créé d'un tour de main, lorsqu'il s'interrompit promptement, laissant le deuxième Loki s'évaporer. L'humain leva les yeux, se demandant ce qui avait ainsi fait se figer Loki, avant que celui-ci ne lève une main pour lui faire signe d'être silencieux. Il soupira et ferma ses paupières.

-J'ignore où se trouve Eir, Thor, dit-il, sa voix marquée d'un agacement qui tranchait avec le calme un peu indifférent qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, mais elle a certainement de plus urgentes préoccupations. Si tu es si nerveux, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à Heimdall où trouver des trolls à tuer? (Il marqua une pause, imperméable au regard incrédule de Tony, avant de montrer les dents pour un moment, combattant visiblement son agacement) De toutes les occupations utiles que tu pourrais... Fais comme il te plaira, Thor, mais ne nuis pas au travail de ceux qui occupent leur journée correctement.

Il demeura silencieux quelques moments supplémentaires, semblant attendre quelque chose, avant de secouer la tête.

-Imbécile blond, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en rouvrant ses yeux, se détendant toutefois en coupant clairement la communication.

-À côté, intervint Tony, l'air de ne pas y toucher malgré le regard peu amusé que posa Loki sur lui, tu admettras qu'il a des raisons de se poser des questions. Tu n'as pas fait dans la discrétion la plus remarquable, au SHIELD. À part le rendre nerveux, je ne vois pas ce que tu essayais de faire. Considérant qu'il te croit bel et bien mort, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit stratégique de venir le provoquer en personne. Et accessoirement, ce n'est pas vraiment cool.

-Je réviserai moi-même mes choix stratégiques, Stark, le coupa presque Loki, son expression paraissant encore plus froide sous la pâle lueur de la représentation magique d'une planète couverte d'étranges nuages, que Loki avait présenté comme étant Vanaheim. Et il en va de même pour mes choix éthiques. Mes décisions furent toutes prises dans le meilleur intérêt d'Asgard et des Neuf Royaumes.

-Ben tiens. Après tes actions généreuses et raisonnables à New York, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en douterais le moins du monde, ironisa Tony en levant les mains pour faire un signe de paix vague. Épargne ta salive, j'ai déjà promis de me taire et je ne veux pas t'entendre prétendre que Thor porte un deuil qui n'a pas lieu d'être pour le plus grand bien, Dumbledore.

Il ne vit pas la réaction de Loki, mais entendit en revanche sa bouche se refermer dans un clac audible, et le silence s'étendre quelques secondes avant que l'autre ne réponde finalement. Sa voix était tendue, surprenant Tony.

-Ma survie était inattendue. Même de moi. Je n'ai simplement vu aucune raison d'informer Thor de la vérité.

-Et comme ça t'arrangeait bien, juste par hasard, qu'il ne pense plus à se méfier de toi, tu as ensuite tué votre père, pour le bien de tout le monde?

-Suffit. Je disais donc que deux grandes catégories d'utilisateurs de magie, ou _seiðr _existent.

Il y eut de nouveau un bref silence, quelques secondes à peine, comme si Loki le défiait de reprendre la parole. Tony réalisa que son cœur, le vrai, battait furieusement, et qu'il avait serré les poings. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le mettait le plus sur les nerfs- la colère, la culpabilité ou la nervosité.

-Tu sais, à entendre Thor, déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement vibrante d'un mélange des trois, en fixant dans les yeux le meurtrier de Coulson, tu t'es sacrifié pour lui. Il est persuadé que tu tenais à lui et il se blâme pour ta mort.

-...Je croyais que vous n'aviez aucune intention d'en appeler à mon humanité.

-En effet. Pas comme s'il y avait de l'espoir de ce côté-là. Je t'informe juste de ne pas perdre ton temps à essayer de me convaincre du contraire pendant que tu vaques à tes plans machiavéliques de ton côté. Deux catégories d'utilisateurs, tu disais?

-Thor est bien plus heureux en croyant ce qu'il croit, le coupa Loki, sa voix sifflante. Je n'ai pas de critiques à recevoir de la part d'un mortel, et surtout pas de la part d'un guerrier plus avide de pouvoir que dévoué à la protection de son monde.

Tony serra les mâchoires, foudroyant Loki du regard. Celui-ci paraissait aussi tendu que lui, sinon plus.

-Tu mérites effectivement le titre de dieu des mensonges si tu arrives à te convaincre de ça, Loki. C'est quoi, les deux catégories?

Le silence aurait à peine pu être découpé au laser. Finalement, après de longues secondes, Loki reprit, sa voix neutre et contrôlée.

-Les sorciers et les magiciens, donc, forment les deux grandes catégories d'utilisateurs de magie. La différence se situe dans le rapport naturel de l'individu à l'afflux de _seiðr_ de son monde.

Loki se remit à expliquer, les doigts crispés sur les pans de cuir de son manteau. Tony écoutait, toujours légèrement nauséeux de profiter de son marché tordu. Il se demanda si des cours avaient un jour été donnés dans une ambiance plus inconfortable.

Au matin du lendemain, son troisième jour de cours de magie, il découvrit que plus inconfortable était encore une chose possible, lorsque Loki lui annonça qu'il allait tenter de voir s'il avait, à tout le moins, un potentiel à détecter la magie, voire même à l'utiliser. Tony, au moins reconnaissant de savoir que son professeur forcé et psychopathe était fidèle à sa parole et faisait de son mieux pour lui enseigner, n'y vit aucune raison de se plaindre, jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne s'assoit derrière lui, ses longues jambes se refermant autour des siennes (toujours gainées de cuir, les pauvres).

Loki l'attira contre sa poitrine d'un geste ferme, et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux.

-Je vais utiliser un sort presque directement à l'intérieur de vos nerfs, l'informa-t-il d'une voix distante qui ne convenait pas vraiment à la situation. Vous devriez le sentir en vous, assez désagréablement, en théorie. Tentez de vous concentrer uniquement pour essayer de détecter la nature de cette sensation.

-Tu as fait ça souvent, avant? Marmonna Tony, en tentant de garder une distance minimale de Loki.

-J'ai lu sur le sujet, répondit simplement Loki, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. À trois. Un, deux...

Tony ne ressentit rien, au départ, en dehors du profond malaise qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à ignorer, causé par la proximité de Loki et ses mains invasives, sur ses épaules. Puis, il commença à prendre conscience de quelque chose -subtil, et effectivement désagréable. C'était comme sentir les vibrations d'un haut-parleur trop puissant se répercuter en son cœur. Lentement, alors qu'il se concentrait sur le sentiment, Tony le sentit s'intensifier; comme une caresse désagréable sous sa peau, un frisson dans ses muscles. Il se sentit de plus en plus nauséeux, et réalisa qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il se demanda brièvement si Loki avait changé d'idée et souhaitait l'éliminer.

-Visualisez cette sensation, lui ordonna le dieu.

Tony sursauta, n'ayant pas attendu la voix soudainement presque douce, tout près de son oreille. Il se tendit, l'une de ses mains se crispant sur son ARK inconsciemment, sentant son ronronnement s'intensifier.

-Vous n'êtes pas en danger, Stark. Visualisez ce que vous ressentez. Ce n'est qu'une énergie comme celles dont vous connaissez les principes. Donnez-lui une couleur, un nom. Vous êtes en mesure de l'interpréter.

Tony obéit, tremblant désormais de la tête au pied, et commençant à se demander si cette connaissance valait bien la peine qu'il endurait en ce moment. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Loki avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le tenir en place et l'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais quand il le fit, la chaleur du corps du dieu le tint en place. Il gémit misérablement.

Il pouvait interpréter l'énergie qui courait en lui, oui. Mais il y avait tellement de données inconnues à ses yeux- avec les connaissances que Loki lui avait données, il s'était attendu à devoir se concentrer intensément pour ressentir quelque chose. En vérité, maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être submergé par trop de sensations. Il repensa à la comparaison de Loki, et se demanda si un aveugle qui voyait pour la première fois était aussi alarmé qu'il l'était en sentant l'énergie pulser sous ses veines.

-Vert, siffla-t-il, sa voix étranglée ne parvenant même pas à ses oreilles. Agressif.

-Très bien.

L'agression couleur d'émeraude diminua alors, lentement, avant de s'estomper entièrement. Tony aspira une grande goulée d'air, secoué, ayant l'impression que son cerveau et ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient tous en feu. Il ne protesta pas tandis que Loki lui frottait l'épaule pour le forcer à se détendre.

-C-c'était bizarre.

-Vous vous en êtes remarquablement bien sorti, assura le dieu en le maintenant fermement.

Tony ne pouvait s'en plaindre- il avait l'impression que ses muscles n'étaient pas entièrement en son contrôle pour l'instant.

-Je- qu'est-ce q-que c'était?

-Ma magie. Un sortilège d'attaque à très faible dose, dirigé vers votre système nerveux. Vous en avez efficacement pris conscience, même si vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de le contrer pour l'instant et que votre corps a temporairement paniqué.

-Sans blagues.

Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, un peu frigorifié, et une tension plutôt agréable s'était installée-

Voilà qui était embarrassant.

Ouch, les pantalons de cuir, ouch.

-Ne tentez pas de vous lever immédiatement.

-Je ne vais nulle part, grimaça Tony en tentant de déplacer son poids sur sa cuisse pour réduire la tension dans son entrejambe, sans succès.

Un petit 'oh' se fit entendre derrière lui, et il serra les dents, près à maudire Loki s'il osait en rire, avant d'étrangler un petit cri ahuri lorsque le dieu l'enlaça un peu plus étroitement, presque tendrement.

-T-tu fais quoi, là, au juste? S'enquit-il, sa voix reprenant le ton un peu étranglé de quelques instants plus tôt à peine.

-Une honnête proposition, répondit le dieu avec un petit haussement d'épaule, comme si le geste était parfaitement naturel. Je vous ai offert mon aide pour apprivoiser la magie, et tout ce qu'elle implique. Si je puis vous être de quelque aide que ce soit pour calmer vos réactions, je ne m'oppose pas à la question.

-...C'est une blague?

-Je connais nombre d'individus qui riraient s'ils pouvaient savoir, mais il ne s'agit nullement d'humour de ma part.

Et ce fut ainsi que Tony alla dormir ce soir-là en se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait regretter ses choix dans la vie. Thor vint le visiter dans sa chambre, s'enquérir de son état et de son confort à Asgard, et lui confier misérablement qu'il songeait abandonner, et qu'il délaisserait probablement la bibliothèque pour simplement passer du temps avec ses amis et chasser un peu en attendant de rentrer avec lui à New York pour éviter que son père ne s'agace de trop. Tony hocha la tête sans savoir quoi dire, parce qu'il était difficile de ne pas vouloir hurler à Thor qu'Odin était mort, que Loki ne l'était pas et qu'il avait fait crier ce dernier de plaisir, à quatre pattes dans une pièce sans fenêtres.

Au moins, l'endroit choisi convenait à la situation. Tony avait de plus en plus l'impression que chaque mauvais choix qu'il avait fait à Asgard était une condamnation à long terme dont il ne pourrait se défaire.

Il dormit mal, évidemment.

Loki agit comme si rien ne s'était passé le lendemain, ce qui était probablement le mieux qu'il puisse espérer. Sans laisser rien paraître d'inhabituel, avec le même ton calme qu'il avait eu pour les trois premiers jours, il apprit à Tony à prendre conscience de son centre magique, un processus laborieux qui étourdissait l'humain à tous les coups, mais dont les résultats le satisfaisaient beaucoup. À la fin de la journée, alors qu'il était appuyé contre la poitrine de Loki, il attira de lui-même la main du dieu entre ses cuisses. Ils inversèrent les rôles de la veille, et Tony n'aurait su déterminer ce qu'il pensait de savoir Loki un amant attentif.

Le cinquième jour, après que Tony fut arrivé en retard, ayant dû s'éclipser discrètement de Thor qui était venu l'inviter à aller chasser l'Orc des montagnes (il avait fini par décliner en expliquant qu'il ne serait pas très utile sans son armure), Loki l'accueillit directement en lui pointant son lit, son regard interrogateur. Tony secoua la tête, vaguement agacé.

-Sans façon. Il est trop tôt pour que j'oublie à quel point tu me dégoûtes, Loki.

Le dieu accusa l'insulte en ayant un petit sourire arrogant que Tony avait appris à reconnaître comme son expression par défaut lorsqu'il tentait de contrôler la situation.

-Soit.

Et ils retournèrent s'installer dans la pièce sombre pour poursuivre l'éducation magique de Tony.

Après plusieurs heures de cours, alors que Tony tentait de prendre de grandes respirations pour se calmer après un exercice particulièrement désagréable de prise de conscience, Loki se leva soudain et lui tourna le dos, le menton levé. Tony, pour l'avoir vu faire plusieurs fois et avoir obtenu de Loki des explications quant à la façon dont il manipulait à distance le clone qui occupait le trône à sa place, l'observa du coin de l'œil alors que le dieu se penchait pour baiser une main imaginaire, puis inclinait la tête pour saluer quelqu'un avec politesse. Quelques minutes d'une discussion qui paraissait presque mondaine suivirent, avant que le dieu ne lui revienne comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est qui, ça? S'enquit-il curieusement.

-Snotra, une puissante sorcière du Nord, et son mari, Rerir, répondit Loki, en se rasseyant sur le sol de pierre.

Il leva une main et la projection d'Yggdrasil, celle qui demeurait l'éclairage de la pièce lorsque Loki n'avait pas besoin de visuel d'apprentissage, se transforma pour montrer un plan géographique d'Asgard, tel que Tony avait appris à le reconnaître. Le dieu pointa un point précis, situé dans un territoire qui paraissait assez solitaire, sinon désolé. Une fois de plus, Tony était quelque peu surpris de voir Loki répondre à ses questions sans protester.

-Odin et Snotra n'ont jamais eu de très bonnes relations, poursuivit Loki calmement. Les inviter ici et leur offrir quelques breloques devrait améliorer cette situation. Je vous quitterai un peu plus tôt ce soir pour aller en personne m'occuper d'eux.

-...Et dans quel but?

-Asgard a trop foi en ses capacités depuis des siècles et s'obstine à se reposer sur les lauriers des guerres gagnées par Odin et par son père. Il ne peut être que sage de s'assurer que le royaume aura tout de même un certain nombre d'amis s'il en a besoin.

-Tu prévois d'attaquer une planète de nouveau?

-Je prévois de défendre Asgard, corrigea Loki, sa voix se faisant plus froide. Et par extension, les huit autres royaumes qui lui sont inférieurs.

-Tu sonnes comme un Républicain, renifla Tony. La puissance militaire n'est jamais là pour se défendre, Loki. Tu parles à un ancien marchand d'armes. Pour la dernière fois, épargne ta salive sur le sujet ou attend de trouver un public plus naïf.

-Éliminer un ennemi dangereux n'est jamais plus que de se défendre.

Tony secoua la tête, exaspéré. C'était la partie la plus dérangeante de tout cela. À quel point Loki refusait même de reconnaître qu'il était un criminel et qu'il agissait comme tel. À quel point il s'était visiblement convaincu lui-même que ses actes étaient justifiés.

-Si Asgard a un véritable ennemi, c'est toi, s'agaça-t-il. Si tu veux t'obstiner à te mentir à toi-même... Vas-y. Mais ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Si Asgard était menacé, et que tu étais vraiment préoccupé par ce risque, tu parlerais à Thor, au lieu de le garder dans l'ignorance.

-Thor n'a aucun pouvoir pour arrêter ce qui se prépare, insista Loki avec une expression insultée et nerveuse, à présent. Votre naïveté est typique du caractère des mortels comme vous qui pensent être nos égaux, qui pensent saisir tout ce que l'univers détient de secret. Croyez-vous vraiment que Thor sera plus heureux d'apprendre que j'ai survécu? Et croyez-vous vraiment qu'il écoutera mes avertissements plutôt que de me jeter en prison de nouveau?

Tony émit un petit rire moqueur. Au regard que lui jeta Loki, il déduisit qu'il était probablement le seul à avoir l'audace de commettre pareil crime. Il secoua la tête, dédaigneux et peu impressionné.

-Tu t'écoutes parler? Tu t'inquiètes pour toi-même, pour ton confort personnel et ta liberté. Il faudra être plus convainquant à l'avenir. Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas entendre les justifications que tu as imaginées pour tes crimes. Tant que ça te convient et que tu peux dormir la nuit, tant mieux pour toi. Si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, tu irais voir ton frère et tu lui dirais la vérité.

-Vous avez vous-même compris qu'Odin était mort, rétorqua sèchement Loki. Je doute que Thor ne prenne fort bien la nouvelle, ne vous en déplaise.

-Mais c'est qu'il commencerait presque à prendre conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal!

-Silence!

Clairement, le sarcasme était de trop. Tony en fit la déduction formelle sous le regard furieux du dieu dans les quelques secondes de silence tendues qui suivirent le rugissement enragé de Loki.

-Odin n'est pas mort de ma main, siffla Loki, la voix vibrante. Je suis revenu à Asgard pour entendre de ses lèvres ce qu'il aurait à dire de mon décès. Il est tombé dans le Sommeil quand il a pris conscience de qui l'écoutait. Ce vieil imbécile est mort sans gloire et sans fierté à cause de sa propre arrogance, et rien de plus!

-Tu espères me faire croire que le vrai Odin est mort de mort naturelle, par hasard, sous ton nez, alors qu'il venait de t'insulter?

-Cet hypocrite gâteux a... avait un don certain pour s'éclipser lors des rares fois où il ne me convenait pas de m'en tenir aux mensonges, les miens ou les siens. Qu'il ait rejoint ses Walkyries plutôt que de me répondre ne devrait pas surprendre qui que ce soit.

L'information était ridicule, mais le ton de Loki tenait une frustration telle que pour un moment, Tony se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas être sincère. Thor avait bien admis qu'il s'attendait à devoir reprendre le trône, bien malgré lui, avant un ou deux siècles. Mais l'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas comme si cela faisait la moindre différence. Et que Loki agisse comme tel l'insultait, insultait Tony après qu'il l'ait lui-même combattu, insultait la mémoire de Coulson et insultait Thor, qui depuis son combat avec les Elfes laissait échapper au moins un 'avec Loki, autrefois, nous...' ou 'mon frère, lui, aurait...' par jour avant de s'interrompre.

-Thor finira par se rendre compte de ce qui se passe quand tu mettras ton plan tordu à l'action de toute manière, finit-il par déclarer, décidant qu'argumenter davantage avec Loki serait une perte de temps. Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est qu'il soit encore temps de t'arrêter d'ici là. Agis tant que tu veux comme si tu en savais tellement plus qu'un misérable mortel comme moi. Ça te consolera peut-être quand tu retourneras en prison pour de bon.

-...Vous êtes un humain arrogant.

Tony s'apprêtait à remarquer que c'était la banquise qui se fichait du glaçon, mais il se tut au dernier moment, un peu incertain de ce qui l'y poussait dans l'attitude de Loki. Le sourire que le dieu avait aux lèvres, peut-être, qui avait soudain perdu de son irritante supériorité pour paraître faux d'une façon qui, en soit, faisait mal.

-Intelligent, poursuivit Loki, voyant que Tony ne savait trop comment répondre. Mais arrogant. Vous accusez mon égoïsme, vous qui avez consenti à mes mensonges contre un rien de pouvoir, et vous osez me rendre le coupable de vos regrets. Vous avez raison. Protéger Asgard et les huit autres royaumes n'est que secondaire à mes yeux. Je veux ma revanche. Je compte l'avoir.

-...La Terre est prête à se défendre.

-La Terre n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, maintenant que le Tesseract n'y est plus. Elle n'a d'intérêt pour personne, ajouta Loki en croisant les yeux de Tony avec une détermination qu'il n'y avait pas attendue.

-Alors qui...?

-Celui qui a mis le Sceptre dans mes mains. Il est connu dans les légendes les plus anciennes d'Asgard comme le Titan Fou. Si Yggdrasil est un arbre, cette créature a conquis de force la moitié d'une forêt pour la mettre à son service. Le monde des Chitauris n'est qu'une fraction de son territoire, et il veut réduire Asgard au même état. Je le détruirai de mes mains avant qu'il ne fasse la moindre nouvelle tentative.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait attendue. Vraiment. Il fixa Loki quelques instants. Le dieu attendait clairement sa réaction, affrontant son regard avec calme. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incertain de ce qu'il devait croire.

-...Tu comptes tuer ton ancien allié? C'est ça? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Si j'avais été son allié, je ne chercherais pas la vengeance ainsi que je le fais, répondit Loki, avec un calme qui semblait déplacé. Thanos mourra à mes pieds. Et si j'échoue à cela, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous vous en fassiez quant à d'autres crimes futurs de ma part.

-...Thor-

-Restera hors de ceci. Je demeurerai mort à ses yeux, Stark. Peu m'importe votre opinion sur le sujet. Si vous pensez dormir plus aisément en sachant que votre planète n'est pas mon objectif, mon acte de générosité est fait. Devrions-nous poursuivre?

Était-ce un mensonge destiné à le faire taire? Tony n'arrivait pas à le déterminer alors que Loki le fixait, la tête penchée en attendant sa réponse, comme si les informations qu'il venait de donner à Tony n'étaient d'aucune importance.

-...Tu me parlais des mécanismes réflexes, donc.

* * *

Tony Stark se trouvait à avoir des capacités magiques supérieures à ce que Loki aurait jamais espéré de la part d'un humain normal. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la magie du réacteur au milieu de sa poitrine, que le mortel ne semblait pas avoir créé tout à fait consciemment, ou peut-être était-il simplement prédisposé à apprendre.

Stark se trouvait aussi à être un partenaire comme Loki en avait peu connus, en dépit de la brusquerie dont il avait fait preuve la première fois que le dieu l'avait invité à s'y essayer. Il avait, à la base, fait l'offre sans trop en penser quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était la connaissance que Stark, à l'inverse de presque tous les hommes d'Asgard, ne dirait pas non à considérer un partenaire de son propre genre. Trop hédoniste pour considérer le même dégoût que les autres, sans doute.

La deuxième fois qu'il laissa le mortel le prendre eut lieu le sixième jour de son enseignement magique, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Snotra à Asgard. Il avait passé la soirée précédente à se montrer poli et à reformer une amitié qu'Odin avait négligée depuis des siècles, et il s'en était retrouvé à désespérer de pouvoir parler avec le rien de sincérité qu'il pouvait employer avec Stark.

Le corps en sueur dans son lit à peine utilisé, la lumière rouge du début de soirée baignant la pièce, il garda les yeux clos en écoutant l'humain se redresser et le son de ses vêtements se froisser. Il ne tenta pas de conserver une dignité ou une attitude quelconque, simplement appuyé contre ses oreillers qu'il était, le nez dans ses oreillers. Il attendait d'entendre Stark quitter la pièce, peut-être pour dormir un peu, peut-être pour repartir vers les appartements d'Odin pour la soirée.

Il leva le nez de ses oreillers, perplexe, lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à son côté. Stark haussa légèrement les épaules en croisant son regard et s'affala sur le lit, près de lui, toujours nu.

-J'allais remettre des vêtements, remarqua l'humain, comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées. Avant de me rappeler ce que vous, ici, appelez des vêtements. Sérieusement, comment vous pouvez trouver le cuir assez confortable pour en porter en permanence?

-...Il ne s'agit pas tant de confort que d'habitude, expliqua Loki après quelques secondes d'incertitude. Un homme est à demi-nu sans armes et complètement indécent sans des vêtements qui peuvent à tout le moins servir au combat.

-Mmh. Ça explique pourquoi vos serviteurs me regardaient de travers.

-...Puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptez faire?

-Est-ce que tu me chasses?

-Je vous demande ce que vous faites dans mon lit.

-...J'aime bien paresser un peu après ce genre d'activités, admit le mortel après un court silence. Est-ce que tu y vois une opposition?

-Vous vous êtes éclipsé aussi vite que possible les deux dernières fois.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une question, posée sur une voix que Loki s'efforça de garder neutre. Le visage appuyé sur l'angle de son coude, il observait l'humain qui, lui, était couché sur le dos, les yeux sur le plafond peint d'étoiles.

-Est-ce que c'est de la peinture? S'enquit Stark, ignorant sa demande.

-...Ensorcelée par Frigga. Elles scintillent à la nuit tombée.

-De la peinture phosphorescente magique... Classe. Elle t'a appris la magie elle-même, non? Ta mère?

Loki se figea, tournant de nouveau les yeux vers Stark. Celui-ci le regardait calmement, attendant sa réponse, une main distraitement posée sur son réacteur.

La gorge nouée, il hocha lentement la tête, ramenant ses yeux vers le plafond sans oser dire un mot, de peur de ce qu'il donnerait à Stark.

-C'est ce que Thor avait insinué, répondit l'humain avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Mes condoléances, au passage.

-Je vous... remercie.

Le silence qui suivit mit Loki sur les nerfs, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. En un sens, il regrettait tout à coup le Stark qui l'avait regardé avec dégoût. Celui-ci était calme, presque aimable, d'une façon qui le faisait s'attendre à une ruse ou un plan quelconque du mortel. Il était sur le point d'inviter Stark à partir et à revenir le lendemain pour leurs cours lorsque celui-ci parla de nouveau.

-Si j'ai bien mis les morceaux du casse-tête en place... Tu es tombé du Bifröst jusque chez ce Thanos pendant que Thor te pensait mort. Et il t'a convaincu de faire affaire avec lui pour conquérir Yggdrasil en t'offrant la Terre en retour. Et maintenant que tu as échoué, et que tu te fais passer pour le roi d'Asgard... Tu veux le tuer pour te venger de ses efforts pour prendre ton royaume? C'est ça?

Il n'avait pas attendu un retour sur le sujet. Il pensait que Stark se satisferait d'une information qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se rassurer, et que son intérêt s'arrêterait là pour la question. Sans joie, il se sentit sourire légèrement.

-Je veux le détruire pour avoir cru en son droit de m'utiliser, Stark. Je ne suis pas homme d'honneur au point de justifier ma rage pour une cause autre que la mienne.

Il attendit, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et il gardait les yeux posés sur le ciel étoilé de son plafond. Dans les abysses, il n'y avait jamais eu d'étoiles sous ses yeux. La nuit tombait lentement à l'extérieur, la chambre de plus en plus sombre et fraîche alors que le vent se levait et faisait se soulever silencieusement les rideaux de soie de ses fenêtres.

-Ma situation était mauvaise lorsque je suis tombé du Bifröst, poursuivit-il doucement. Il savait devoir faire attention à ses propres mots, savait quels souvenirs il devait garder sous clef. Mais je serais parvenu à reprendre le contrôle que j'avais perdu tôt ou tard. Je suis doué pour m'adapter.

Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois déjà comment auraient pu aller les choses si le sort ne l'avait fait tomber là où sa chute s'était arrêtée. S'il était demeuré en Yggdrasil, dans une terre déserte ou plus hospitalière, où il aurait pu concevoir son propre plan. Mettre derrière lui, peut-être, le désespoir que son échec, sa nature lui avait causé, et considérer un retour à Asgard, ou une autre vie ailleurs pour un siècle ou deux. Il s'était demandé si les choses auraient pu s'arranger, plutôt que de suivre le chemin que Thanos leur avait dessiné, comme l'être supérieur qu'il croyait être.

-Le Titan Fou a cru en son droit de m'utiliser à ses fins. Je n'avais pas la volonté de lui résister, et il en prit avantage. Je n'ai guère plus d'intérêt pour ce vieux fou d'Odin, ou pour l'opinion que votre planète ou celle-ci garderont de moi. Tout ce qui m'importe est de mettre fin au règne de cette créature, puis de céder ce damné trône à Thor. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez repartir d'ici l'esprit en paix.

-...Tu t'obstines à ne rien vouloir dire à Thor. Il serait soulagé de savoir que tu n'étais pas entièrement responsable de New York...

Oh, si seulement. Si seulement, naïf humain. Loki ferma les paupières, pour quelques instants, ramenant ses longues jambes entre lui et Stark. Il ne protesta pas quand la main du mortel se glissa dans ses cheveux.

-La responsabilité est une notion bien particulière dans ce cas précis, humain. Ce n'est pas parce que Thanos a enflammé ma rage pour Thor et son père qu'elle n'était pas réellement ressentie de ma part, et appliquée dans mes actions.

-Mais tu ne hais pas ton frère.

-Je recommencerai à le haïr dès qu'il prétendra de nouveau m'aimer. Je n'ai pas de temps à sacrifier à pareils sentiments.

Un nouveau silence suivit sa déclaration, et il rouvrit les yeux pour juger de la réaction de Stark. Il était difficile de déterminer s'il comprenait ou pas. Le mortel le regardait pensivement, comme s'il tentait de se faire une opinion définitive sur lui.

-Tu n'es pas supérieur aux humains, Loki, dit-il finalement, faisant lever un sourcil à celui-ci, se demandant si tous ses mots étaient passés par-dessus la tête de Stark avant que le mortel ne secoue légèrement la tête. Mais tu es presque aussi compliqué que nous.

Loki renifla, presque amusé. Il appuya sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'humain. Celui-ci ne protesta pas.

-Tu penses arriver à le tuer tout seul?

-Je travaille à récupérer six cailloux perdus, répondit Loki sans s'embarrasser d'hésitations inutiles. Thanos savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à convoiter les gemmes, et Stark était trop arrogant pour jouer les espions. Le Tesseract en est un, l'Aether un autre. Il m'en manque quatre. Avec un certain gant qu'Odin a rangé dans ses sous-sols, je devrais y parvenir.

-Énergie infinie, c'est ça?

-Voyez-les plutôt comme des... batteries auto-rechargeables qui amplifient la magie de façon disproportionnée. Un peu à la manière de votre ARK, mais inimaginablement plus puissant lorsque conjugués.

Stark plaqua soudainement la paume de sa main sur la vitre du réacteur de nouveau, étouffant sa pâle lueur bleue, comme s'il réalisait soudainement que le visage du dieu ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. L'éclat de rire de Loki parut vexer l'humain, qui se tourna alors sur le côté, laissant la tête de Loki perdre son support et retomber sur l'oreiller.

En cinq minutes, l'humain avait roulé sur son dos de nouveau, la couverture de fourrure noire tirée sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler le réacteur. La pièce était à présent presque plongée dans l'obscurité. Loki sourit et, sans grande honte, s'appuya de nouveau contre l'humain, les yeux clos.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à se réveiller des heures plus tard, à l'aube, entouré d'une chaleur qui n'était pas la sienne, pour se faire secouer rudement par le bras. Il grimaça, battant des paupières et invoquant une dague dans ses mains à l'instant même où il changeait son apparence à celle d'Odin. La personne eut un mouvement de recul choqué qui permit à Loki de se situer, à moitié.

-Qu'est-ce que... Marmonna-t-il, perdu, en voyant l'air alarmé de Stark, baissant son arme de perplexité quand l'autre lui fit signe de se taire.

-Ton frère, murmura-t-il d'une voix paniquée. Je ne sais pas ce que Thor fabrique, mais il est revenu de sa chasse, il est dans ton salon, et s'il nous trouve, je te jure que je n'explique pas pourquoi je suis dans le lit de son frère mort avec son _père, _Lok-

-Silence! Siffla Loki.

Il tendit l'oreille. Il entendait effectivement des pas dans la pièce conjointe. La panique lui tordit l'estomac tandis qu'il cherchait déjà des justifications qui pourraient au moins paraître avoir un sens.

Stark avait un bon argument. Il ne voyait pas comment laisser Thor prendre calmement une vision comme celle qu'ils offraient.

-Venez là, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle aussi bas que possible, se glissant hors du lit.

Il n'y avait aucun endroit visible pour se cacher, mais Loki avait eu des périodes de paranoïa (parfois presque justifiées) dans le passé. Au bas des marches qui menaient au lit, loin de la porte par laquelle Thor les verrait aisément s'il décidait d'entrer, il dessina précipitamment deux runes sur le sol dallé. Immédiatement, et lui, et Stark disparurent complètement.

-Pas un mot, avertit-il le mortel dans un murmure, les épaules tendues. Stark ne répondit pas, ce qui était presque bon signe.

Loki tendit le cou, attentif à ne pas mettre le pied hors du cercle de pierre enchanté. Pour un moment, il ne vit rien d'autre que son salon à travers l'arche de la porte, puis il aperçut Thor, et s'immobilisa parfaitement. Son sortilège lui garantissait de demeurer indétectable, Thor dusse-t-il marcher à travers lui, mais il se retint quand même de produire le moindre son alors que son frère entrait dans la pièce.

Thor avait l'air misérable. Il était clair qu'il était entré avant même d'être parfaitement réveillé- il n'était pas même habillé, portant uniquement ses pantalons. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur son épaule gauche, et Loki remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils avaient encore poussés et étaient légèrement graisseux, emmêlés autour des deux tresses ramenées derrière son oreille. Le cœur de Loki se serra. Le délai était passé. Les deux petites tresses, symboles de deuil, aurait déjà dû être défaites.

Son frère marcha à travers la pièce, sans paraître avoir de but précis, ses pas lents, comme ceux qu'ils avaient entendus précédemment. Il se rendit à la fenêtre, observa la vue quelques instants, passa ses doigts dans les rideaux à demi transparents, puis s'appuya sur le mur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la chambre de son petit frère.

Loki aurait voulu parvenir à détourner les yeux quand Thor vint silencieusement s'asseoir sur son lit, puis s'y allongea, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux sur le plafond étoilé.

Les secondes qui s'égrainaient étaient pesantes et désagréables de plus de façons qu'il ne l'avait jamais cru possible.

Il avait espionné Thor et s'était satisfait de le voir calme, distant, s'occupant et souriant avec ses amis. Le silence et l'expression grave de son frère lui tordaient le cœur.

Il crut que son cœur allait imploser lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, comme un soupir attristé, le ton défait ressemblant soudainement bien moins à la voix forte et confiante que Thor avait hérité de son père, et plutôt au murmure presque désapprobateur de sa mère lorsque l'un d'eux faisait une bêtise ou se retrouvait blessé.

-_Brodir min... _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté, pauvre fou...?

Loki pouvait imaginer la façon dont Stark l'aurait regardé s'il n'avait été invisible, et il serra les dents, ayant envie d'être malade et tentant d'être plus irrité qu'autre chose.

Thor parla à la chambre vide. De façon décousue, avec de longues pauses entre ses mots, il paraissait à peine chercher à ce que ses phrases aient du sens, se croyant évidemment seul. Loki aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas avoir à entendre les propos de son frère dans le silence autrement tendu. Asgard n'était plus la même sans lui. Il s'en voulait. Il était désolé. Il aurait dû réfléchir, faire mieux, le visiter. Il aurait dû l'empêcher de tomber du pont. Il aurait dû être là pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû les amener à Jötunheim. _Mon frère. Mon petit frère. Loke. Brodir. _Loki.

Il avait l'impression que des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées, et il avait l'impression que sa santé mentale n'y survivrait pas. Il se demanda à quelle fréquence son frère avait ainsi mis le nez dans ses affaires depuis sa mort. Il se demanda s'il l'avait jamais fait lorsqu'il avait été au fond des abysses, l'Autre tordant son désespoir et l'humiliation de son échec en colère et en besoin de triomphe.

Le pire fut lorsque Thor roula légèrement sur le côté, abandonnant le plafond pour enfouir son visage dans la fourrure du lit de son frère, et qu'un petit reniflement étranglé se fit entendre, dans toute la pièce, avec la même force que s'il hurlait.

Il se serait téléporté hors de la pièce, si Stark n'avait risqué de le trahir. Lorsque Thor se redressa finalement, faisant de nouveau quelques pas vers la fenêtre, il se sentait proche de la nausée. Son frère, avec une lenteur qui n'était pas loin de lui brûler la peau tant elle lui irritait les nerfs, s'arrêta devant son bureau de travail, ses bibliothèques, comme s'il y avait le moindre droit, et passa à travers quelques parchemins de ses notes, quelques dessins de sa main. Puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas soudainement pressé et rapide, claquant la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, à l'autre bout du couloir, une seconde porte se referma lourdement, indiquant que Thor était retourné dans sa propre chambre.

Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il quitta le cercle de pierre, reprenant une forme physique qui était de retour dans son apparence d'origine. Il alla s'appuyer sur son lit, le trouvant encore tiède, et il crispa les doigts sur le rebord de la couverture.

Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot n'avait pas encore défait ces stupides tresses?

Stark ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il le rejoignit et s'assit derrière lui. Loki s'abstint de le regarder, incertain de pouvoir encaisser les reproches qui étaient certainement dans les yeux du mortel; il se permit en revanche d'appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Stark, de nouveau.

-...Me laisserez-vous quelques minutes? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut certain que sa voix sonnerait aussi indifférente qu'elle pourrait le devenir. Prenez à votre gauche en sortant, puis à droite, et vous trouverez un escalier, discret, derrière un grand pilier. Il vous conduira directement aux cuisines, profitez-en pour vous nourrir. Revenez d'ici une demi-heure. Il ne vous reste que trois jours de cours, autant ne pas en gaspiller.

Stark parut hésiter, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer. Il finit par hocher la tête et se lever du lit, partant en quête de ses vêtements perdus. Loki garda les yeux sur la fenêtre, tentant de raisonner et de faire taire les parties les plus stupides de son esprit, attendant la solitude qu'il venait de réclamer.

-Tu sais... Je pense qu'il est quand même un peu moins con qu'avant. Ton frère. Depuis le Nouveau-Mexique, il fait presque mature. Je pense qu'il a eu le temps de penser à ses bêtises.

-Stark…

-C'est jamais que moi qui le dis, hein. C'est pas comme si... je sais pas, il prouvait qu'il a réfléchi à tout ça.

De nouveau, le son de la porte se refermant se répercuta dans les murs, avant qu'il puisse répondre. Il ferma étroitement les paupières, un frisson parcourant son échine. Il croyait avoir mis fin à ses hésitations, à ses doutes sur la question.

Thor soit damné.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges du tout lorsque Stark remit le pied dans la pièce, et il s'en félicita formellement. Il prétendit que rien n'était arrivé, et plaça un sort de furtivité sur la porte, pour être prévenu si Thor faisait de nouveau une visite impromptue, puisqu'ils ne passeraient pas leur cours dans sa pièce de méditation, mais dans le salon. Il ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à Stark pour le laisser tenter d'utiliser de la magie dans un petit espace fermé.

Le mortel, heureusement, paraissait au moins ne pas vouloir parler de Thor lorsqu'il lui annonça ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Tu veux... Tu vas réellement essayer de _me _faire jeter un sort? Sérieusement?

-Avec mon assistance, évidemment, répondit Loki, soulagé de se plonger dans un domaine purement académique pour un temps. Vous n'avez pas les capacités de rassembler de la magie, de la contrôler et de la transformer par vous-même à l'heure actuelle.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais faire? S'enquit le mortel, l'air enthousiaste.

Loki ne put retenir un petit sourire, satisfait de l'excitation de son élève pour le domaine. Beaucoup oubliaient, souvent, qu'il était aussi dieu de la technologie, du savoir, de la découverte. Les rares mortels qui avaient eu sa bénédiction, autrefois, n'étaient pas ceux qui vénéraient la force de Thor, mais ceux qui se montraient malins et débrouillards. Ceux qui cherchaient le savoir de leurs aînés pour l'adapter à leurs propres besoins; ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin que les scaldes chantent leurs exploits, puisqu'ils pourraient eux-mêmes les graver dans la pierre. Au fond de lui, une petite flamme de joie presque enfantine ne pouvait que brûler à proximité de Stark et de son esprit aiguisé.

Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à se trouver près de l'humain qui, depuis ces sept jours de cours, faisait fondre un peu de la lassitude du royaume qu'il gouvernait.

Il avait eu du respect pour Stark même au milieu du chaos qu'avait été New York. À présent, avec les circonstances improbables qui les avaient amenés à une presque alliance, il n'était pas loin d'avoir une certaine affection pour lui.

Lui aussi comptait profiter des trois derniers jours de cours de l'humain.

Si seulement Thor avait pu sourire et parler trop fort et boire avec ses sangliers d'amis...

-Je vais contrôler pour vous une bribe de magie- faible-, je ne veux pas d'accidents, précisa-t-il calmement. Je vous laisserai en prendre le contrôle et tenter de la transformer en énergie pure. Vous viserez ceci, en visualisant bien sa destruction.

Il fit apparaître dans sa main une sphère de faux verre, de la taille d'une pomme, et la posa sur le sol devant le mortel. Celui-ci l'écoutait avec attention.

-Puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sortilège au sens propre, vous n'aurez qu'à convaincre la magie que je vous confierai de faire ce que vous voulez. Viser un objet devant vous et vous assurer de ne pas nous percer à tous les deux le visage d'éclats de verre vous aidera à propulser la magie. Vous sentez-vous capable d'y arriver?

Clairement, Stark n'était pas préoccupé par ses chances de réussite autant qu'il était préoccupé par sa détermination à essayer. Loki pouvait s'en satisfaire.

À la fin de la journée, huit sphères avaient explosé. Loki avait eu à lever sept boucliers à la dernière seconde pour les protéger, mais la dernière tentative avait fonctionné presque parfaitement. Stark était épuisé mais triomphant, appuyé contre le torse du dieu avec une claire fierté alors que celui-ci, sans véritable honte, caressait gentiment ses cheveux hors de son front moite.

-Une dernière fois? Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire. Parce que c'était un succès total, là. Je vais pouvoir faire péter les fenêtres et faire croire à tout le monde que c'est le pouvoir de ma voix, sur Terre.

-Il vous faut encore apprendre à attirer à vous la magie par vos propres moyens, rappela Loki avec un petit sourire. Ce que vous tenterai d'apprendre demain. Vous êtes un élève remarquable, Stark. Êtes-vous certain de ne pas descendre d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière dans votre histoire familiale récente?

-Pour ça oui, ricana le mortel, fermant ses paupières sur ses yeux épuisés et sa main sur celle de Loki. Si les Stark les plus récents avaient été plus normaux, ils se seraient appelés monsieur et madame Dursley, oui. 'Fin. La légende dit que mon père a été inventeur à l'époque, mais ça devait être avant qu'il ne perde son scout préféré dans la glace. Il est parti avec tout son sens de l'humour, j'imagine, le Captain. Et ma mère...

-...Oui? S'enquit Loki d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

-...Trop de bonnes manières pour s'intéresser à un truc d'hérétiques pareil, des fois que la presse puisse juger. L'ensemble de ma personnalité est globalement une insulte à l'entièreté de mon ascendance, de toute façon, ajouta l'humain avec une voix un peu moins sarcastique, mais qui reprit du calme alors qu'il poursuivait : je peux bien me permettre de me mettre au sabbat si ça me dit.

Peu et beaucoup d'informations. Loki se dit qu'il ne pouvait réellement l'en blâmer. Son pouce chassa de nouveau une mèche du front du mortel, prolongeant la caresse sur sa tempe.

-Être un échec et une déception pour l'ensemble de sa famille est une base solide pour aller loin dans la vie, de ce que ma longue expérience de vie m'a appris, renifla-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire sardonique. Cela dit, je ne suis pas certain que je sois exactement une référence.

-Quoi, à cause des deux attaques de planètes qui ne t'avaient rien fait? (Loki se tendit brièvement, mais le petit rire sans moquerie de l'humain l'aida à se détendre) Chacun ses petites phases de négativité, j'imagine.

Le sourire de Loki était amer, se moquant de lui-même et de l'humain avec une égale résignation. Pour un moment, le silence s'étendit, presque paisible, puis il embrassa gentiment le mortel sur la base de son front.

-Souhaitez-vous vous déplacer jusqu'à mon lit?

-...Tu sais, dans ce genre de contexte, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer.

-Souhaites...-tu te déplacer... jusqu'à mon lit?

-Mmh. Ça sera bizarre de retourner sur Terre après tout ça et de prétendre devant tout le monde que j'ai passé neuf jours à racler des bouts de cailloux pour les analyser.

Loki demeura silencieux, ne sachant pas trop que répondre à la déclaration. Il demeura immobile quand Stark se redressa, un peu perdu, avant de baisser les yeux vers la main que le mortel lui tendait.

-Je veux bien de quoi câliner, à vrai dire. Mais pour l'heure, ma libido va se la fermer. Ça te convient?

Il cligna stupidement des yeux un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre lui posait sa question s'il comptait retourner à sa chambre. Puis il émit un petit 'oh' perplexe, ouvrant et fermant la bouche avant de prendre la main du mortel.

-...Ça me convient, oui. Je dois simplement aller- je me dois d'aller parler un peu, en personne, à nos invités. Mais je... serai de retour d'ici peu. Je vous suggère de nous déplacer à la chambre d'Odin, dont vous connaissez la location, pour éviter d'être interrompus de nouveau. Sentez-vous libre d'utiliser la salle d'eau pour vous rafraîchir. Je ne serai pas long.

Il fut même aussi rapide qu'il le put.

* * *

Leur huitième journée de cours commença en début d'après-midi, beaucoup trop tard pour être raisonnable, et beaucoup trop pitoyablement pour être digne. Tony apprit néanmoins à rassembler de la magie en son propre centre magique, dans le lit royal d'Asgard, avec un dieu du chaos aussi nu que lui appuyé contre sa poitrine à son tour. Loki soupirait de bien-être chaque fois que Stark l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Loki s'excusa pour New York. Il prit sur lui de prévenir aussi Tony que l'Agent, Coulson n'était pas mort, son âme, d'après ses recherches, n'appartenant ni au Valhalla, ni à Hell, ni à Helheim. Le mortel, tout contrarié qu'il fût de s'être fait berner par Fury, se promit d'enquêter sur la question entre autres projets une fois rentré. Loki se fit silencieux en l'entendant énumérer les plans de retour sur terre de Stark. Il lui demanda, une fois qu'il eut fini, s'il viendrait le visiter à Asgard, si l'occasion se présentait. Stark hésita un instant, puis lui offrit un sourire navré qui fit baisser les yeux au dieu.

Loki permit à Tony d'aller chercher Thor à l'heure du banquet du soir. En attendant leur retour, il brossa en arrière ses cheveux, magiquement raccourcis, et s'efforça de recréer les vêtements qu'il aurait portés quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il n'avait sur lui une véritable armure que lorsqu'il n'était pas en mesure de s'en échapper. Avant la destruction du Bifröst et avant l'Autre. Il siffla un juron entre ses dents lorsque ses mains échappèrent un lacet qu'il nouait pour la troisième fois.

Sa présentation était un espoir futile d'éviter, ou de diminuer les chances d'une rage incontrôlable et d'un marteau meurtrier dans les dents, et il ne chercherait pas à le nier. La peur qui lui nouait le ventre lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur le « surtout, reste calme, hein? » de Stark était parfaitement authentique, elle. Son poing se serra et il prit une dernière inspiration.

« Surprise! » Avait lancé le mortel dans le silence tendu qui avait suivi.

« ...Bonjour, mon frère », avait ajouté Loki d'une voix un peu plus étranglée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Thor avait pleuré, d'abord, manquant de près de véritablement mettre fin aux jours de Loki en lui brisant la nuque dans son effort pour s'assurer qu'il était réel en l'attirant et en l'écrasant dans ses bras. Puis il avait commencé à poser des questions, à supplier son frère de lui expliquer, à s'excuser misérablement de l'avoir laissé pour mort, puis à le tenir par les épaules, le corps tendu, en lui demandant des comptes.

Tony était resté en retrait, à l'entrée de la chambre, son armure prête à être déployée à tout moment du récit. À deux reprises, il s'interposa précipitamment, sans savoir quand il avait ajouté un titre aussi improbable que celui de médiateur familial à sa carte d'affaire. La première, lorsque Thor prit son marteau de sa ceinture en demandant à Loki si toute sa « mort » n'avait été qu'un plan pour tuer Odin derrière son dos; la seconde, pour empêcher Loki de perdre le contrôle que le regard de son frère fragilisait déjà, lorsqu'il se mit à appeler Thor et son père des hypocrites avec une voix commençant à se briser.

Les choses auraient pu être bien pire, vraiment.

Loki s'excusa. Pitoyablement, puisqu'il semblait qu'il ne savait pas comment présenter de vraies excuses, mais il s'excusa. Il répéta à Thor qu'il n'avait cru faire que pour le mieux et que les choses avaient glissé hors de son contrôle, et il lui répéta aussi qu'il allait détruire Thanos, qu'il prenait soin d'Asgard, et sa voix se fracassa à quelques reprises, misérablement, ses mots s'entrechoquant dans sa précipitation.

Thor accepta. À regret, le cœur broyé en réalisant qu'il portait tout de même le deuil de deux des membres de sa famille, mais il hocha la tête, et plaça sa main dans la nuque de Loki lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler trop vite, dans un effort pour le faire se calmer. Il se tut et s'excusa à son tour pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises, sans vraiment comprendre celles-ci. Il répéta, lui, que les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'ils avaient toujours été meilleurs pour régler leurs problèmes à deux, _mon frère._

La probabilité qu'un des deux frères ne meure brutalement des conséquences de leur réunion temporairement écartée, Tony garda les yeux plongés dans la contemplation de la ville d'Asgard, par la fenêtre, prétendant qu'il ne voyait rien du tout lorsque les deux frères s'enlacèrent avec une maladresse malaisée, mais un soupir de soulagement tremblant des deux côtés. Vraiment, ça n'était pas de ses affaires.

Ou juste un peu. Quand même. Un rien.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement. Il pouvait envisager à présent de demander à Loki s'il était le bienvenu pour prendre ses quartiers à Asgard, au moins à temps partiel. Il avait des cours à prolonger, après tout, songea-t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Loki. Son sourire répondit au sien.


End file.
